


The martyr of the Sun Crown

by mikadoa2



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't worry, F/F, F/M, Family Loss, Friendship/Love, I'll warn you if it becomes too much, Kings & Queens, Mostly funny, Slow Burn, it's not too graphic, sad beginning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2019-11-01 19:45:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17873672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikadoa2/pseuds/mikadoa2
Summary: *Chapter 9 reviewed and edited*Eli has a tragic family backstory, only after a few years does she accept her fate and enjoy her life again.Only to have that new life turn (literally ) upside down due to some weird accident.She ends up in 18th century Frank empire at the King's court of Versailles.How will she go back home, back to her century?Here' s a fun story of another time/space travel into an alternate universe.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Ok darling, don't just stop to the prologue. Warning! It's very sad so If you really don't want to read it, don't.  
> For those that are too sensitive, all you have to know is that her tragic backstory affects her everyday views/life.
> 
> For those who are willing to read through it, please enjoy and continue to the first chapter which you will feel is much lighter in tone and mood.
> 
> Enjoy these 2 chapters :*

The tragic story of The Ayase family is not one very pleasing to explain but essential for the purpose of understanding this story.

 

The Ayase’s consisted of 4 people. 

The lovely parents and 2 wonderful daughters that loved each other greatly.  Both parents adored their daughters equally and spoiled them as much as they could.  Any normal family that cherished each other greatly. 

The parents Ayase were 2 excellent history experts. Her mother was one of the best Sociologists in Moscow and her father was a Language and Cultural professor at Moscow State university. 

Their lives was wonderful. Eventful enough for a sweet family. A grandmother that took care of her only 2 granddaughters and a relatively nice estate they’ve worked hard to get.

Russia was a wonderful country to raise children in, but the jobs were getting scarce and the recession was hitting a majority of the population. 

The elderly had nearly no help from the government and their families could barely keep them alive. Since they had higher than standard jobs, it didn't hit them as fast as it did for others. Their jobs warned them that although they were the best, not enough money was coming in for certain faculties and cuts were needed.

As a good bye gift from the universities, both got transferred to another sister university in Tokyo, Japan.

Everything was going according to plan notwithstanding one complication. The gentle grandmother did not want to travel and she was not going to. After much debate, the older woman won it on the one condition were an au-pair would take care of the house and her while they were away.

 

The little Ayase sisters were not too happy about leaving their beloved hometown, friends and most importantly their grandmother but their parents had a plan and they had to follow them.

After a year in Japan, all was well. The little girls grew quite nice and were getting old enough to reach middle school. An unfortunate set of event was not what a set of 10 and 14 year old girls have to ever face by themselves.

One night of November, all asleep in their hot and cosy bed, a phone call from Russia was all it took to forever change their lives.

Grandmother Ayase was known to have fallen hill and it was not getting any better. As a result, both parents were worried and decided to leave their daughters for a matter of 3 days to check on the older woman and the estate. 

On their way to Russia, tragically their plane crashed and both parents died with the rest of the 345 passengers of the flight. When the rest of the family were alerted, the old dame collapsed and never woke up again. 

With no more members of their family, the daughters were rich orphans in a country they barely knew. 

At the funeral and inheritance, the notary was surprised by how detailed the testament was. Everything was neatly organized and divided for both daughters and even a trusted friend of the family was to become their tutor.It even stated that they were to stay in Japan and live there until their majority.

The house in Moscow was sold and with the money received a small apartment was chosen by the tutor not too far off the Russian capital. Georges **** was of  _french_ nationality but had lived in Russia for the longest of times. He had met the parents in their early 20s and the friendship never died. The girls considered him family.

All 3 of them travelled back to Japan and tried to continue on living their newly shattered lives.

After a few years the pain subsided, their love as a family increased, another apartment in Japan was bought and the little girls lived has happily as they could. 

Eli and Alisa were both growing to be beautiful young ladies. At age 17 and 13 they both turned into the steps of their parents and studied history as a way of evasion.

Eli had continued dancing ballet, Alisa had mastered the violin wonderfully and Georges **** was the most supportive tutor anybody could have. 

He pushed them to their limits, interested them into new subjects, but most importantly loved them like his own children. 

He had truly given up his entire life in Russia just to raise them for he cherished their parents so much it was the only thing he seemed fit to do.

On Alisa’s 14th birthday, another tragedy was to happen to the family and this one was going to be destructing for Eli.

Alisa caught some kind of infection the day after her birthday and ended up being bedridden for 2 days. Georges and Eli decided to go to the hospital for a check up and that was when Eli had the worst day of her life.

Alisa had caught an incurable disease almost no one had heard of through an infection. A simple infection. A microscopic infection was killing Alisa. 

It was so destructive, it reached her organs in a few days. 3 days after the diagnosis Alisa passed away at age 14.

The night of her passing Eli was so shocked and unwilling to accept her death, the nurses and doctors had to rip her away from the departed body. Even Georges could not soften her aching heart. It had shattered a few years ago and had taken so much time and love to heal. This completely destroyed it, she became lost.

 

Eli entered into a depression. Had barely the will to survive but was still supported by her father Georges.

He helped her through the really hard times and he was not going to leave her like this. 

They became inseparable. He made her do so many activities and learn lots of subject to keep her mind away from the death of Alisa.

 

She now turned 19 and had slowly but definitely not completely accepted Alisa’s parting . Shehad graduated from high school. Got accepted into a great university for a History major and was in the summer of her first year. She had made some nice friends in university. Had met Tomoyo **** whom became her best friend. Developed a small crush on her- which she didn't want to admit yet. The exiting news, they were a small group that would go camping all together.

This summer was going to be eventful for Eli and she knew it. She even felt like fate was bringing her happiness very soon and she was impatient to reach it.

Small signs had popped-up out of nowhere from time to time whenever she least expected it.

Tiny kinds gestures directed to her by strangers, friends, and loved ones. 

“ Maybe god’s finally giving me my happy ending.” She smiled to herself on her bike that day on her way to the summer camp.

Heavy camping bag on her back, music in her hears and bike ridded, Eli was so ready for a change for the better.


	2. The new world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli discovers the new world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you'll see I wrote a bit in french for some of the conversations but since it's easier for the reading flow for those who don't understand french, the other chapters will be in english only.  
> Assume that they are all speaking french. 
> 
> Write a comment if you want me to write it in French too.
> 
> ***

Its already been a good 15 minutes on her bike and Eli has not been this happy and excited in years. Sure she overpacked her bag. Yes it was 5 kilos too much for her back, Yes she didn't have to bring her computer and charger, 4 sets of sports underwear and bras, 5 different pair of shoes and a shit ton of “not-going-to-be-used-for-this-trip” extra change. She’d had her mind set on revealing her feelings to Tomoyo during this summer break since they had all organized this event. Which meant a week ago. Resulting in a not so - more like not at all - ready Eli for her confession.

She had a week to prepare everything for the camp and she thought confessing would be the best idea when you’re not at all prepared. Eli sometimes asked herself was she was so unorganized when anything concerned her heart.

In a week, she had found the most romantic camping spot in the region, the best activities to do with a group of good friends and some to get closer to other friends.However, she gets so stressed when it comes to love related things, she could not decide what to wear, what to say, or what to do as a matter of fact.

Should she kiss her and then confess?

Confess then kiss?

Confess and wait for an answer?

Eye contact really hard and wait for Tomoyo to say it herself?

Too many questions filled her mind so Eli took the initiative to stop thinking about it and just act on the spur of the moment. She focused her brain on the beautiful day set ahead for her. The music she so loved to listen to through her headphones and the feeling of the soft breeze through her whole body from the biking.

She adored to take this path. A little away from her house and Tokyo center, a delicate area of still untouched land made a mini forest that could be visited like a park for strolls, bike rides or just picnics. It was made for humans from nature. A simple, yet exquisite gift that is nowadays so rare in our big cities full of buildings and ugly constructions.

Here Eli felt at home, she remembered the wonderful memories of her family at their old estate. The smiled shared over a picnic, a swim in the lake or even horse rides in the fields.

Silence of nature. Nature’s breath. All made Eli happy and forget her horrible past.

So she smiled and sung out the loudest she could to express this feeling her heart so wished to feel at that precise instant. She sadly remembered the park lane was almost done and she would soon reach the perpendicular concrete road up ahead.

Once she was ready to take a right turn, she miscalculated her turn, break, and the skippering rocky floor. Needless to say that at almost full speed, Eli fell like a mosquito on a car windshield.

 

SPLAT!

 

Eli might have been a dancer but when she fell it was the most ungraceful thing anyone would ever see in their life. Perhaps an whale was more graceful when it leaps from the water and crashes back down.

Dear Eli now sprawled on the floor, her heavy bag crushing her under its weight, slowly got up to find that she ripped open one of her favorite pair of jeans and was bleeding from both of her hands, knees, and front foot.

 

“GREEEAATTT!!!” she rolled her eyes in exasperation. This was supposed to be a good day, why did it have to turn out like this-

“Stop right there Eli Euphemia Marie Anne Ayase! You needn’t worry, today will be a great day. So whatever happens, stand your grounds and don’t lose hope for it will be fantastic.” Eli encouraged herself out of her negative thoughts. They were not going to help her at all.

 

She therefore walked back to her bike, still with her headphones on and her music ruining her ears. Started to get down to put her bike back on tract but stopped the very instant an immense defeating screeching noise burst beyond her loud music.

Before she could look up she knew it was a car. Her instincts took over at that instant and perhaps even a divine power to help.

 

Her body jerked so fast it was like it got electrocuted by 100000W and flew backwards into the side road pond. Barely missing the car by an inch.

 

Wait. She had ended up under water thanks to the pond. It kind of felt comforting in a way. She was going to die in a much simpler yet relaxing way ever. Different from the horrible death her family went through. Not too bad she thought to herself.

God that pond was deep, even with her body fully elongated and arm outstretched she still didn't touch neither the surface nor the bottom.

 

The pond looked so shallow from the road it didn’t really make sense in her mind. In addition, she knew these waters all too well. Alisa and she used to play in it . It’s barely a foot high.

That realization got to her and the reality hit her. She swam back up the surface and just like she suspected, she ended up siting a low pond. Their was only one thing she didn’t really grasp.

 

Where was she?

She had been by the side of a road just a moment ago but now she was in a fountain.

 

Shocked because of the car that almost hit her to her death but also by the fact that she was not in the same environment anymore, she barely noticed the 2 men dressed in 18th century french clothes look down at her questionably.

 

“  _Allez-vous bien, mademoiselle_?” The red head man leaned his hand to get her out of the fountain. ( _Are you doing alright miss?)_

 

“  _Prendre un bain de si bon matin, c’est un peu a osé de votre par?_ ” The short orange hair man snickered next to him. ( _Taking a bath at such early morning, isn't it a little pushing too far?)_

 

“Are they speaking french?” Eli asked herself taking the stranger’s hand.

 

“Merci beaucoup, je suis tomber par erreur, a cause d’une voiture” She let the men know. ( _Thank you very much, I fell by mistake, due to a car)_

 

But wait just a second, Eli did NOT see any car around, and these men had an all too feminine voices to be male.

 

She stood back in shock for the second time this morning and fell in the fountain once more.

 

“ Je veux bien comprendre que vous aimez l’eau chaude de ce bassin mais il est d’une saleté. Vous devriez vous y abstenir” The orange damoiseau laughed this time helping her himself.  _(I can understand that you like the warm water of this bath but it of such dirtiness, you should abstain from it)_

 

Eli took some time to get up from her position this time. Something was so offsetting she couldn't understand her situation. Where was she? She had registered that she was speaking french with them, a language she picked up from Georges, but didn't understand why anybody dressed in 18th century french costumes would speak to her in french in JAPAN.

 

She finally got up with the help of both her interlocutors. Apparently her bag had followed her in her fall and had been one of the reasons for her not standing up properly. Once out of the pond, with the heavy bag disposed off on the floor, she looked around to understand where she had ended up to make a proper scientific analysis of the situation.

She might have ended in the other side of the pond. The one that was opposite to the road and onto the field.

Wrong. Oh how wrong was she.

 

A grandiose palace overlooking a never ending Royal Avenue was certainly not the scientific explanation she wanted to get.

 

Gratefully for her she had recognized the place from all the pictures she’d seen online. That enormous castle with hundreds of fountains and thousands of acres.

Statues of roman mythology and gardens of different styles.

How had she ended up here?

How did she end up in France? In Versailles?

 

The red head men seemed to have caught on to her discovery and awe and stepped a little closer to her.

“ You are not from here, nor are you from this era. Am I right? He said in perfect Japanese.

 

“ From this era, what do you mean? I’m not from here that true but how did you know? Where are we exactly? Why are we speaking french?“ Eli more awed than ever looking him right in his eyes.

 

“I know because I’m just like you, follow me if you want more answers” He turned around and signaled for her to stay close.

 

“ Maki, où veux-tu l’emmener? Je pense que ce serait défavorable qu’elle soit vue par quiconque.” The second man asked.  _( Maki, where do you want to take her? I think it would be really bad if she was to be seen by anyone)_

 

_“_ I’m taking her to the Trinity Estate” He barely looked back still on his way to what Eli thought was the trinity house they were talking about.

 

There Eli had ended up in unknown place, next to strangers that dressed and spoke funky. Still bleeding from her wounds and drenched from the soak.

Just what was this summer starting up to? What did it have reserved under it sleeve for her?

She didn't know; however the voice in her head, repeatedly telling her to follow, told her she was going to have one hell of a summer !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading ! Don't hesitate to comment !  
> See you in about 2 weeks for another chapter 
> 
> ***


	3. The Realm’s beginning and explaining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter of Eli's weird chapter.   
> I hope you enjoy discovering this new world with her.

The red haired man showed Eli to a nearby small house. Compared to the castle it was small but individually it was easily the size of a 5 bedroom 2 bathroom house. The mansion could be effortlessly bigger but the sizes were still close. To Eli’s horror all 3 went inside the house and were directed by the red-head to some unknown place. The poor girl knowing her family’s luck started to freak out and stopped mid way through the already passed door. 

Not sensing the girl’s presence behind him anymore, the red head turned around looking for an explanation but stopped his question short when he understood the blond’s fear. How stupid had he been to just take a new girl without presenting himself or clarifying what and who was what.

Slowly advancing closer to the new girl, he made sure to keep his distance and started “ I’m very sorry for not having explained anything before hand. You must be scared to your senses with both of us taking you here alone. I promise you we wont do you any harm. It’ll never be in our intentions.” 

“In fact, we might need your help for something but first we need to make everything clear for you first” He reassuringly smiled, making Eli relax a little. 

“ Please sit down here and make yourself comfortable I’ll bring bandages for your wounds and Rin will bring tea and light refreshment for us all to speak further. I’ll have a maid bring some change of clothes for you and water to clean yourself up.” The both of them retracting from the veranda they had settled in.

 

A few minutes later, sure enough a sweet looking maid came in with a set of clothes under her harms and a bucket of hot water accompanied with a cloth. 

“ Thank you very much for your help, I can take it from here” Eli tried to dismiss the girl to no avail. The maid just looked confused and went on to unbutton the blond’s shirt for her.

Frustrated to an extraordinary level, Eli took the maid’s hand away from her shirt and tried again “ Thanks but I can do that for myself, you don't have to undress me at all.” She blushed hard not looking her in the eyes.

The other girl still looking disoriented started to look down, blushed and bit her lips before undoing her own dress buttons. 

Eli horrified by her actions stood up in a flash to stop the maid from undressing in front of her. The young maid both flustered from the unusual request and its quick halt looked up into Eli’s eyes and stopped short.

“I’m not asking for you to undress, please don't downgrade yourself for anyone, please stop” Eli begged. 

This day was going to be harder than she thought. The maid mesmerized with Eli’s action and voice just stared and blushed. She seemed to have been in a trance of some kind.

 “Vous pouvez vous retirer. Elle vous a seulement remercier” The red head man entered with bandages explaining to the maid that Eli was indeed just thanking her and not asking for anything _extra_.

 

Her cheeks rosed even more and she left soon after without missing a polite curtsy.

“ She didn’t understand you. You’re still speaking in Japanese and she only speaks French.” The man stated.He advanced slowly and described what was going to happen for the rest of today starting by clarifying him being a Japanese doctor. Making him fully entitled to ask her to pull her pants for him to clean the wounds.

 

Eli was slowly getting used to this very strange man that seemed to have a lot hidden. She listened to what he had to say with prudence and acted slowly. Taking her bloody ripped pants down, she applied water to pre-clean the wounds and went on to let the doctor tend to them. 

From her position on the cushioned bench, she had an upper view of the red haired man.

 From close he seem to look all the more feminine. She suddenly remembered that he was slightly shorter than she was. 

Strange for man of the 21 th century. But then again he was Japanese. That didn’t matter. 

He finished all the bandaged and she continued cleansing the dirty water off with the fresh’s bucket. After which she changed into the spare clothes and shoes. They looked exactly the those of the 2 men’. Must have been one of their house.

 

The second man she met earlier arrived in the room with a tray full of afternoon tea party assortments.The red man stopped her from questioning any of her thoughts.

 

“ Before you ask any questions, please have some tea and food. We’re both going to explain what is what and where you are. All we ask is that you stay calm and not try to run away like a crazy woman otherwise the guards will find you and hand you over to that awful man” He finished looking bitterly to the side. The disagreeable awareness causing the other man to growl.

 

“ First off you need to know that you are not in Japan anymore. In fact you’re not even in the 21th century anymore but in the 18 th. Have you ever washed Back to the Future? Remember how they used a car to travel into time and space? Well you travelled just like them not with a car but with a tunnel and that tunnel was opened because you must have been in a near-to-death experience-“

 

“How did you know? I didn’t tell-“ Eli tried to questioned

 “ Don’t ask questions now, keep them till the end if you still have some.” The orange haired man said.

 Eli stopped and let Red continue. 

 

“ Due to an unknown spatiotemporal issue, the moment your life was suppose to end; time sucked you in. Meaning instead of dying you were brought back in time, here in 18 th century France. Although this is a different history, all that you learned in your classes has already happened or will happen later on.” Red said

 He sipped a bit of his tea taking a break from his explanation and let all the new information sink in.

 

“ We know this because we have been sucked into this era at another time for the same circumstances too. We are both Japanese and ahead of you questioning our sexes, yes we are both woman. We disguised our appearances to fit into this harsh sexist times we ended up in. Thank to our disguise, we are both in extraordinary positions. I’m lucky to have ended up as the first doctor of the royal family* and am trusted by them. Rin got her own luck with the horses and wind up with the title of Grand Squire**” . Presenting cookies to the newly arrived girl.

 “ My name is Maki. I was sucked in about 8 years ago when the plane I was traveling in took fire and ended up in the Pacific Ocean. Rin was actually the first one to arrive around 12 years ago after she got projected in a lake due to the blowed up tractor she was riding.” She finished and Rin took the lead.

 “ The accidents are all related to water and we think that the portal is one of the fountains in Versailles. So we tried to recreate our crashes but it never worked. so we stopped and tried to think of why we were here. That’s when we got it.We understood we were all sent here for some reason but it took us a really long time to figure it out.”

 

“As stated before, we ended up in this ultra misogynist world where a revolution is on the border of exploding due to bad political and economical affairs. Men are so stressed they take it on their wives, children, friends or anyone that has lower power. Both physical and rank alike.

 "This hit the Noblesse the most, and unfortunately the royal family is not left out. The current king Charles VI, is what we would know has a narcissistic-Bipolar pervert in our century.” Maki grimaced.

 “He’s a psycho bastard that can’t deal with the outside world, even less with royal and personal affairs. In conclusion, his wife of 6 years is the martyr of all his failure but she doesn't do anything about it. It’s enraging !” Rin roughly stood making her chair fall behind her.

 “ She is incredibly smart with a great sense of leadership but an even greater sense of loyalty. She was raised to support her husband for better and for worst and she’s stubborn enough not to see the subterfuge” Maki added whilst seating Rin down in hopes of calming her.

 “Her majesty the queen is, like we explained, someone that is the most apt to rule amongst the whole of Versailles’ masses. Unfortunately for her, the “ new aristocrats” are the king’s biggest supporters and they detest her.” Maki finished.

 “ You have to understand that she’s originally from Austria. Those idiots in the king’s entourage hate the fact that she’s Austrian, smart, talented in all categories you can name, and beautiful on top of that. The new women are hideous both inside and out. It was said they came from the really bad ghettos and reached their way up inside the king’s bed out of poverty” Rin angrily spat. 

It was easy to comprehend that she took this topic to heart and she wanted to do something about it, fast.

Sensing that Rin was escalating into a mad fit, maki took over before she could add anything.

 

“ She could be a great ruler and everyone knows it: the aristocracy and the peasants alike. 

She actually is really liked amongst the peasants and middle class that know of her. She tries to help them in her ways even with her husband’s no go” 

 “ So we talked about the issue of the kingdom’s soon-to-be uprising to some of her most loyal friends and employees and they all agree that she needs to take the throne. Either by a coup d’Etat or by killing him since he’ll never be reasoned with.” Maki looked out the bright window.

 “ Since we’re from a totally different century and know the past, well the future in this case, we need to act fast. The revolution that is supposedly happening now will be awful compared to the one we know of. In addition, t he future of this country is related to our exit of it. If it results into a revolution, we’re pretty sure our already-little chance to leave will be a total zero.”

 “ OK, OK. I get it. We need to save this imprisoned queen from the great bad king. Then can I return home ?” Eli started to get impatient. Why were they so pushy on the subject. Why didn’t they already do it before since they’ve been here for so long. 

 

Maki seemed to have caught on Eli’s annoyance and went on to the concrete and tell her what she was going to do to help them escape.

 

“ We both are known by everyone in Versailles. We talked to the queen on different occasions but she would not listen to us. Telling that it was her job to look over France but most importantlyher husband. We think that you might be able to persuade-

“ If you didn't persuade her when she knew you, why would she listen to a complete stranger?” Eli’s tone rose.

 “ Honestly speaking, I don’t think it’s going to work but you are simply our last chance, and I can tell you that we absolutely need to take it.” The graveness in Maki’s voice was well felt. Calming Eli down in an instant. They might have a point. She did want to leave. As crazy as this seemed she was not in Tokyo and she was not going to live here eternally. 

She was gonna listen to their strategy on how to persuade this deaf queen.

 

A long moment of silence crossed the room. Weighing it with an uncomfortable reality of the situation. 

Eli understood that this was not the time to be difficult, “ How can I do this ?” she huffed

Rin seemed overjoyed by her simple sentence, while Maki gently smiled out of respect and thankfulness. 

“ Here’s how you're going to do it and how we’ll help…”

 

_ *First Doctor: was seen as the most important hierarchal position in the medicinal world. Greatly trusted by the royal family and its entourage. _

_ **  Grand Squire : was one of the Great Officers of the Crown of France and a member of the Maison du Roi ("King's Household”). Commonly referred to as "Monsieur le Grand". He was in charge of the royal stables, the transport of the king and his ceremonial entourage (heralds, men of arms, musicians, etc.) _


	4. The training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli's training to wooing the Queen has begun.

Eli woke up to the sound of sweet birds singing morning songs. No cars or any other kind of modern technological machines could be heard in the far background. She was well in another century in a completely different country. 

She had arrived a few days ago, 15 days ago to be exact, and she was honestly starting to get annoyed by the people’s way of doing.   Not living and experiencing a country's culture for yourself has proven Eli that even though she had learned from her parents a lot about sociology she still had to live it. 

Standing up from her bed, which was in the first house she had been to once arriving in Versailles, she went to freshen up and wear her clothes-great thing she had brought her sports bra- After finishing she went down to meet her now housemates, Rin and Maki, for breakfast _à la française._

Two maid helped around the house to not only cook and keep the house clean but also to help the ladies dress as man everyday in full secrecy. They needed as much money as they could get to help their families in the farms for simple needs. In addition the life in versailles was far better than they had expected. Lucky for them, they had landed on the only 2 people that knew about Women’s rights and slave abolition. 

Eli too was helped by the maids. According to Maki, Eli had to get used to having help for everything she did and she needed to get used to living as the “fake” dominant sex.

“ Man is the epitome of the society in these times. To be above all the scumbags that lives in the castle with the royal family, you have to distinct yourself from them in the best way possible. For example: you have to know about politics, religion, economy, health, agriculture, education and so on. You need to have the best physical skills. Able to talk a few languages well and most importantly in this court, you need to know how to make advances.” Maki had stated nonchalantly. 

“You mean flirt, Right?” Eli loathed. This did not tempt her in the least. She had a crush back home that she barely had the time to flirt with and now she had to “court” detestable ladies.

At least they were not men.

“ That’s exactly what I meant” She shrugged.

 

That morning the 2 of them had taken their days “off” to assist Eli in learning all she had to know before entering Versailles.

Maki said she was to be a Russian ambassador belonging to nobility that had lived in the Japanese Empire. She was to be very well known over there and much loved by the imperial family. In addition to the story, Eli had some relatives in France. Furthermore, Maki “knew” them very well and so helped her move to the French empire in hopes for Eli to find a spouse and settle down from all the extraordinary adventure she experienced. 

Not that Eli didn’t have any action in her life - which she did- she just didn’t know what was acceptable for a 18th century public. Rin had then agreed with maki on “not say too much but still try to captivate the crowds with unknown trips” was the best option.

Rin would teach her the physical and Army strategies except for fencing that Maki would teach supplemented by medicine and politics.

The lessons were after all not too hard for Eli to catch on fast. The fact that she learned so much when she was younger to her family’s passing, helped her understand that the 18 th century feudal system was not too different from the “ democracy” of her century. 

What did cause her problem was the religious part that she had to fake for the most part. She had stopped believing in god that she was so well brought up to in her young years. It was easy to understand why. So with little knowledge of some kind of tragic background, Maki and Rin didn’t push it further and left her to concentrate on her one goal. 

 

Getting the Fuck out of this place. 

 

“ Today we’ll practice more fencing and horseback riding. Then you should be set for your first appearance in the court. We are very lucky to come from another time in space, people don’t know what we know, but we know what they do know. So don’t worry one bit, the first minutes will be suffocating but keep a strong face and they will respect you.”

That still didn't please Eli but she was not going to lose face to some rotten spoiled child-adults.

Let’s just do this. 

 

* * *

 

Who said that horseback riding was pleasurable during hunting? Eli was horrified by all the technics and tortuous roads she had to undertake just in hopes to catch a mer bird. the dogs chasing so close by, she thought she was going to trample over them with her horse. 

After about 3 pheasants and 5 rabbits, the little group of 3 called it quits and returned to the house. All this while still being on Versailles’ property. Eli understood how big this place was before the years of the revolution.

As they went to change, they exchanged in a light conversation about the coming events that would be the start of hope or not. 

“ Today’s hunt was not bad at all. You just have to be more confident when galloping near the dogs. They know where to be and they wont let themselves end up under hooves.” Rin smiled taking off the saddles of her horse. 

“ Remember the posture, although you seem to already have got the tic-tac motion don’t forget to lift your body and sit it at critical times. Apart from that, you’re ready for me.”She added once more.

“Good. The coming masked ball should go according to plan. For the physical part you’re supposedly ready and for the intellectual part we’ll just review a bit until the ball. For now go get your sword and fencing gear, I’ll be waiting for you in the back yard.” Maki said while walking up to the house to get her own equipment.

 

Eli felt tired already from the hunt and was in no mind to start fencing at the moment. She knew she had to go though, for this was her compensation for her ticket home. As she got inside the house she went to her room and grabbed a Gambeson for more protection. She had already tried playing against Maki and was surprised to see that she was incredibly agile. Today’s ride was another example of her capabilities in sports. Putting those thoughts aside she went downstairs to only bump into Nolwenn*, the maid that had been assigned to Eli. 

 

Before the young maid could fall off the stairs from the sudden push, Eli caught her by both shoulders making them face to face with a proximity almost nonexistent. 

 

“ Pardon me Miss Nolwenn, I should have looked where I was going. I hope you’re not hurt.” Eli quickly apologized.

“ No harm was done, there’s no need to worry. It was partly my fault for not getting away from your trajectory dear master” She gently said, although not after being slightly shocked from the closeness of their faces. 

“Good, Then, I’ll get going. Sorry again for stopping your train of work. You’re doing amazingly” Eli smiled a relieved smile and let go of Nolwenn to make her way to the backyard, and with that she was gone.

The sweet Nolween feeling dazed from that almost perfect smile, got out of her trance and forced herself not to look back at Eli’s broad shoulders.

 

_*Nolwenn is a famous female name from Brittany. Location : north-western France._

_ ** Gambeson is a padded defensive jacket _

Once in the courtyard, Eli saw Maki attentively looking at what seemed to be a hole through the hedges that separated the house’s garden to the outdoor park surrounding it. She seemed so fixated, that she didn’t hear Eli coming. The blonde intrigued herself, got closer to the hedge’s hole to look into it. Eli wanting to know what she was looking at, kept her feet silent and moved behind Maki to see the interesting scenario.

A delightful looking woman was not what she expected to see. The said woman didn’t look more than 19 and was wearing an elegant baby pink victorian-like dress with its according hat and fan. She was walking alongside another woman that had a similar dress but in deep purple. Eli remembered that purple was an expensive color at that time, still barely being implemented in the trend due to it’s extraordinary price. It actually looked more delicate to Eli. Taking her eyes away from the purple dressed woman, of which she couldn’t see the face, Eli looked at Maki and saw something that could only make her snicker. Big needy eyes and a cute little blush.

“Which one did you set eyes on?” Eli lowered her face to Maki’s height with a smug on her lips. 

Maki too busy not noticing Eli, yelped and turned around so fast eli didn't have the time to stop the punch going straight to her abdomen. She was glad she wore that ugly gambeson before arriving. 

The blonde’s huffed breath combined to maki’s yelp, attracted the attention of the two young women making them turn around to see where it came from. The red head panicked and pushed eli to the floor not for the incoming ladies to see. 

“ Head doctor Maki, is everything alright?” the pink dressed lady said.

“ Everything is alright. Thank you for worrying. How are you doing this lovely day your highness? Duchess de Vere? Sorry I cannot curtsy more but the hedges are somewhat obstructing the sight” Maki tried to curtsied through that hole. Amusing the Queen and annoying the duchess to some point. 

 

“ My sweet Maki, it’s always a joy to hear you talk. Especially when you are flustered. It makes the conversation all the more entertaining.” The queen smiled behind her opened fan. 

From her position on the floor, knelling like a knight, Eli had an open vision of Maki’s reaction and like the Queen had stated, it was very entertaining indeed. She however, wanted to know who those voices belonged to and put a face to this so ‘loved’ queen.The blonde tried to stand up under the red head’s restriction.Maki didn’t seem very muscular but she sure was strong and to Eli’s dismay, she couldn’t get out of the red’s poignant grip.

The queen, seeming to sense some kind of uneasiness in Maki’s tone, saw her flash an almost inexistent glance down. That’s when her majesty knew something was up.

“ Dear doctor, are we by bad luck interrupting you at an unfortunate time?” She side looked the redhead.

 

Maki herself, took a little more time to understand, only the Duchess’ face pure of disgust and judgment told her what was meant.

“ Oh lord, no. I mean yes i’m busy. It’s an animal I caught this morning while we went hunting with my companions.” Maki rectified the misunderstanding as fast as a the duchess assumed the worst. 

Slightly ashamed about what she might have been insinuating, the duchess blushed, crossing her arms, holding her head high, not to lose face.

“ Oh how wonderful. Hunting is so entertaining. I saw your little group going around. I thought I noticed a new face, blond hair, tall, not the greatest rider but beautiful posture. Who was it?” Her highness asked, slyly getting away from the deranging discussion.

 

Eli knew at that moment they were talking about her and the thought of showing her face to see the 2 noble women was very tempting. Maki, however, stopped her to it and said.

“ Oh, that man is a close friend of mine. I know his family very well and helped him settle himself here in Versailles. He his Russian, a count, but had the particularity to live in a very peculiar empire. However, that I will not reveal for myself, i’ll let him tell his story. Count Eli Sviatoslavich syn Alekseev is his name.”

“ How interesting! I‘d love to meet him, it’ll change from all those _pied-à-terre_ stuck up _fils-à-papa._ They think having a noble rank, a bit of money, and good enough clothes can give you the right to speak to us women like garbage. I do wish your friend is an agreeable man.” The duchess said with hope. 

“ You seem to not have found anyone to your liking amongst the whole of versailles’ variety of men. Have you perhaps stopped looking towards the high court and more towards the gardeners, I’m sure they would be able to meet your requirements.” Maki snarled while biting her tongue at the process.

 

The queen felt again the need to interrupt the quarreling and stepped in as delicately as a lending leaf on water.

“ That man does seem interesting, i would sure enjoy to see anyone that steps onto Versailles. All new citizens are always a pleasure to meet. I’m sure Nico here, would agree.” 

 

At the statement Maki’s angry mood vanished to only be replaced by one of realization and fear. She had forgotten the most important of all rules in Versailles and she had committed a HUGE _faux pas._ She ‘brought’ someone in Versailles and did not present ‘him’ to the sovereign in the first place. 

“ Your highness, as you may understand, he comes from far away and did not want to present himself before knowing all the rules there are to this court. In addition he was quite tired and he knows he has to look his best to meet Royalty. Especially one that hosts him.” Maki tried to clarify the mix up, hoping it could gain eli some time.

 

At that explanation, the queen’s attitude and expression did not change. Still remained a sweet smile on her lips at her following question. “ I understand that he may have taken some time to rest from his long voyage and the fact that he wants to learn the correct etiquette is evident but still loyal of him. However, why would he go roaming my grounds, hunting my property, without seeing his highness first?” 

That was a scolding and maki was going to lose to it if she did not answer quick, so she did the best thing that came to mind. She created another lie, with a truth of reality. 

 

“ He actually decided he was coming to present himself at the ball in 5 days and wanted to make a surprise to his majesty. He wants to hunt the ball’s dinner. It was all arranged with Cook Master Honoka. She has told him to get accustomed to the castle’s ground in order to capture the best beasts on the day of the ball. That was supposed to be kept a secret but nothing can be hidden from you, my queen.” Maki bowed, breathing out a long relived sigh. 

 

At that the queen and the duchess both were stunned. No one at any time in the palace had ever suggested such resolution for a ball and first meeting.

 

“ That does sound curious; however, it will make his highness happy of such devotion to an host. I do hope he catches a lot of beast in 5 days. Well then, Maki, it was a pleasure to meet you during this lovely afternoon. We will continue our walk with Duchess Nico. Enjoy your rest of day. Nico dear, shall we?” The queen exclaimed, slowly making her way to the path they were following before stopping. 

Nico not wanting to question her majesty’s request, nodded to Maki and walked alongside the queen, not noticing that she had stopped. 

 

“ Do tell your friend Count Sviatoslavich that I will be, along with the rest of the participant at the ball, very hopeful for the sumptuous dinner he will provide.” The queen smiled.

“ I will be sure to tell him so. Thank you for stopping by your majesty, it’s always an honor.” Maki bowed. Just as she rose up, the queen got extremely close to the hedges and whispered.

“ Good day to you too Count Sviatoslavich, I am impatient to see the face behind these hedges.” As she smiled, a small wink surprised the already stunned Maki and she simply walked away. Not disturbing the Duchess’ stride, like she never left her side.

 

Not once did she turn around, but oh did she know the face of both men she had talked to just a moment ago. It was those surprised and flustered faces she loved the most. 

“ Di- Did she just find me out? How?” Eli asked after she couldn’t hear footsteps anymore.

“ It seemed so. She-It’s incredible how she knows so much and people not notice her capabilities.” Maki admired at her queens different facets.

“ What I don’t really understand is my name. Why did you choose such a high court name ? And what was this with the ball’s food?” Eli finally stood up to look down at Maki.

“ Sviatoslavish because I know the family personally and they don’t have any official sons of their own,all “bastards”, so no one will re-question your family tree or name. As for the ball’s dinner, it’s exactly what it sounds like. You’re going to have to catch dinner for 1300 people. I ha-“ Maki said with a sight, as if tired of the coming event.

“ 1300!! Are you joking !? I could never catch that many animals. Are you crazy ! What are we going to do-“ Eli waved her arms around frantically before being cut by maki.

“You think i’m an idiot? I know perfectly you would never be able to catch that much food. I have a deal with the Cook. She owes me something.” Maki side looked her sleeve.

She had this under control. She was going to make this work. 

 

* * *

 

About 2 hours of fencing practice exhausted the both of them. It turns out, Eli had an already high level of self-defense and putting a sword in her hand strangely came in pair.

Maki was known to have practiced with the Lieutenant - general of the army. In other words one of the conseiller of secret affairs of the royal family.

 

His excellence Umi de Budelare, was the youngest soldier to have ever escalated the ranks so fast and far. In 8 years time, he had managed to do an equivalent of 20 years worth of normal army rank climbing and ended up in the personal War council of the King in Versailles. His success was in part thanks to his current wife of 3 years, the princess of Lorraine, Kotori de Montarby du Bar-le-Duc. The young couple had fell in love back in there homeland. La Lorraine. 

 

The princess being great friend with the queen, arranged for her husband to be under the best general’s wings to be able to go down in Versailles and fully start their new lives together. 

That’s were she meet the Doctor, Maki. 

The doctor, being new in the Versailles, wanted to make sure he was good with a sword and requested for the Princess’ husband some lessons.  That’s how they all had became good friends.

 

Despite this, Maki had learned from the best and was quite surprised to see the blond succeed at almost every obstacles they were giving her. It was pleasant in a way to know that they did not have to teach her too much and that the plan could go at a faster rate than they thought. 

It was now late afternoon; Maki, Rin and Eli were all in the blond’s room discussing an important matter concerning the ball and it seemed the russian was not very happy about the new news.

“ What do you mean I can’t use my tablets or any music? The only music they have here is so slow. It makes me want to sleep.” Eli stated.

“ You can’t use it simply because people will think it’s an object of the devil, they’ll drawn you in the closest pound or fountain nya” Rin jumped on bed next to a seated Eli.

 

“ What she means is that it could scare people that would never accept an explanation. You could listen to your music here in the house but never loud enough for people taking a stroll outside to hear. We’ll let the house personnel know about it, but as you may know already our maids, Rin’s and I, know of our real identify. Meaning our genders, ages, and more importantly our original century. We made sure to pick smart independent women that needed money more than an entourage. Those women are actually going to be revolutionary scientists and scholars in the years to come, but we won’t tell them. It’s their destiny so they need to choose it by themselves. So be sure, even if they ask nicely, never to tell them anything about the coming future. It would change the world’s fate and we would not be able to go back to our homes or worse even, we would cease to exist.

Anyhow, play your music inside the house only. Well before your phone dies at least.” Maki explained. 

 

“I understand perfectly about the space/time liaison, so I will stay on my guards and not speak a word. Enough destiny talk…, lucky me I brought a solar charging case, so it has already charged 3 times over. I think i’ll be fine. As for the limits of the house, it’s going to be hard but it’ll do nicely. Now I actually had a question to ask. What dance am I supposed to dance and with whom?” Eli asked seriously. 

She completely understood that in this century the dancing, music, and art in general were completely different. Being a dancer since her youth, she doubted it would be hard for her to catch on the steps of various dances, but she just wanted to make sure in order not to make a complete fool of herself.

“ The dances are baroque social dances. You may have heard of a few like the minuet, the allemande, and the contredance. The later mainly danced by lower class people. In any case, the dances are a mix of skipping, numbered steps and very little physical touching. Since you told us you already have basics of dancing, I’m sure you’ll pick it up soon, but just in case I asked Princess Kotori to come join us to teach you. She is not only coming to give you a dance lesson but also to take your measurements to make your own costumes. Ball and every day wear.” Maki happily stated. 

Kotori always being a good friend, she had been her closest friend during all these years she’d arrive in this place.

“ Kotori is maki’s best friend, so she already knows about us. It was actually her that helped us settle here in this house, who chose and educated the personnel. So you don’t need to worry nya. She’s the sweetest-but not as sweet as hayano” Rin joyfully exclaimed this time waving her arms around extravagantly.

“ Rin is right. You’ll enjoy the meeting.” Maki smiled.

“ Do you think she knows the waltz? I know it still hasn't been created yet. It was first implemented in the 19 th century but if she’s as good as you told me, I would love to perfect my lessons. I learned it when I was younger and putting it to practice on Strauss with real nobility has always been a dream of mine.”Eli day dreamed about the scenario.

 

Both other girls looked at each other, silently questioning the other about the strange request until Maki looked back “ I’m sure she could learn from you quickly, so by the end of an hour you 2 could dance the waltz in harmony. You’ll just have to ask her the tomorrow, we will visit her at her house just a little outside of Versailles around 15 minutes by carriage. we will meet her during the morning for us to be able to advance the fastest possible, so tomorrow Rin and I will drop you at her Mansion, have breakfast and will leave for our day labor.” 

 

“ We’ll come back to eat dinner with you all~nya. It’s going to be nice, I haven't seen Umi in ages!” Rin looked at Eli and maki. Tomorrow ’s day was going to be fun for her.

“ Alright, great. It sounds like a plan. We’ll see how it goes!” Eli proclaimed


	5. The Princess’s mansion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the humble home of Princess Kotori of Lorraine and His excellence Umi de Budelare. ~~~~

The next morning, the 3 noblemen were up and ready to leave for Princess Kotori’s mansion. No later than 8:15 the carriage was ready and they were on there way. 

 

Leaving Versailles, made Eli all exited. While she had been galloping on her horse for yesterday’s hunt, she new the terrain was huge, so being able to step outside of it’s grounds would mean she would see the real city surrounding it. Just like she hoped, it was spectacular. Not in ways people would think as Paris of the 21st century, no, but as the way of an historian looking for the first and perhaps only time at the city and living beings that were of the time they studied.

 

Omitting the dirty streets and poor people harboring it, the city was splendid. Like Moscow in many ways, yet so different at the same time. At that time she felt nostalgic. It brought back memories of the time with her family. 

Oh, how much she would give to see them once more. Georges was of immense importance to her family but he was just not her mother, not her father, not her grandmother, and he would certainly never be her sister. 

 

Alisa, the light that had helped her through the horrible times they had to face together. Also, who was still there for her on her own death bed. Telling her to live her life to the fullest because everything was going to be ok. That Eli would see all of them once again, where the souls of the good, the broken and in need of love would be. Next to God, she had specified.

A god in whom Eli did not believe in anymore. One that had taken her family and her precious sister. He had turned her, shredded her in so many pieces she though she would never be able to put them back together.

And she was right, she would never be able to fix them together again but Georges had been there to help. Thanks to him, she was now pursuing “love” ,something close to it at least, with Tomoyo. She was starting to miss her, so today’s meeting was going to help just a little into getting her back to her.

 

The girl she had a crush on...

 

“Oh la~~~ Slow down boy.” Said a male voice.

“ The royal doctor, Monsieur le Grand, and The Count Sviatoslavich have been requested appearance for breakfast by her royal highness Kotori of Lorraine.” The same man continued. 

A few moment later, creaking of a gate was heard and the carriage followed its way to the path risen ahead.

As Eli looked out the small window, she could see the sumptuous “little” castle in front. It was like many french style abode. Two big rounded tower ended at each extremities of the castle, making it look like an enormous _I_ shaped round dumbbells. 

The gardens were splendid in their natural French style, giving the whole ordeal a sense of control and strictness. 

 

Very appropriate for the personalities they were going to see. 

As Eli finished her thought the carriage pulled over and the coachmen opened the door to let them out. 

As she lay eyes on the enormous mansion before her, a wonderfully dressed woman step foot outside of the big door accompanied by a row of servants. 

She was what anybody could see as a regal woman. Beautiful posture, smile plastered on her face, great elegance, and most importantly power in her eyes.

The only thing eli thought strange would have been her hairstyle, but then again she was in France in the 18th century so nothing else would astonish her more than that. 

 

“ Welcome my friends! Thank you so much for coming to my humble home, Umi will be arriving shortly. Maki darling, how have you been? It has been ages since we haven’t seen each other! Umi will be delighted. And as for you Rin, Hayano went to get some fresh produce from our so gentle neighbor. She will be back before breakfast.” The princess saluted both man with familiarity. Just after which she turned to face Eli and stepped forward. Way into the blonde's comfort zone. 

 

Her eyes squinted, her head titled to the side, her hand supporting her chin in a thinking mannerand the princess went on to look Eli up and down, turning around the blonde to inspect her in detail. At that, Eli’s posture straightened even more and she felt slightly nervous to being liked by this person. 

_Why though?_ She wouldn’t know.

 

Just before Eli could feel at complete loss, she remembered that she had to curtsy and therefor turned around to were the princess was inspecting her and bowed, her hat in hand, on her heart.

 

“ Your royal highness, it is an honor for me to be accepted and called by such a person as you. I am Count Eli Sviatoslavich syn Alekseev, please allow me to thank you for the generous invitation with some traditional Japanese confectionary and clothing.” She said clearly, trying to prove that she was worthy of the invitation whilst the coachman reached for the present to one of the maids that stood close to her mistress.

 

“ I’m impressed Maki, you said the count was not accustomed to our court morals but he seems to know the good basics already. Well, any who, Count Sviatoslavich, it is of my pleasure to have you amongst us this beautiful morning. Thank you for the gifts. I’ll be sure to try them with my husband. I am also more than glad to meet you and very excited to hear about all the wonderful journeys you have been to. Now, let us all go to the veranda, it is the best place to take our breakfast this morning.” The princess finished with a smile and the whole lot followed suit. 

 

“ Good introduction, but never talk first to someone with a higher ranking than you. It is part of the hierarchal rules of Versailles.” Maki murmured when passing close to Eli. 

 

Entering the castle at normal pace, Eli became much slower than the rest. to say that she was mesmerized was an understatement. Studying and hearing all these story from her parents and especially her mother who was in love with the French renaissance made Eli very aware of where she was at this very instant. 

 

She was where she had always dreamed to ever go. Her mother’s bedtime stories. It brought amazement and a slight sense of nostalgia. She was here, and her mother was present too. 

With her tale, her dream, her presence; they were all there and for once in over a decade she felt at peace. 

Embraced by beauty represented by small chubby cupids on clouds, circling 3 people dressed as gods. They seemed familiar, very familiar. A sad smile crept over her face as she almost caught on the direct sign that was given to her by God.

 

As she was about to understand, she woke up from her little peaceful day-dream, and her heart missed the filling that had just graced her. 

 

“ Are you coming Eli? The princess is waiting.” Rin questioning the blonde’s stop. 

 

Eli sensing she was not being able to speak at that very moment nodded and followed behind Rin still wanting to get the feeling again.

 

The princess had settle the breakfast table in one of the biggest greenhouses Eli had ever seen. 

It was not too humid inside,but enough to be able to grow foreign tropical plants and animals. 

It was mesmerizing indeed. However Eli had caught on the most beautiful of all piece inside the greenhouse and that had had to have been custom made because it looked out of the ordinary. 

 

An immense knee-high dance floor surrounded by a trail of clear water guiding a lane to the greenhouse’s exit was in the center of this whole ordeal. 

 

You could at least fit 15 couples on that low stage. Eli had just fell in love with the surroundings. 

 

“ Do you like the setting dear friend?” Princess Kotori asked noticing the bewilderment on the Russian’s face

 

“ It is unlike anything I have seen before. And that is to say a lot. You have extraordinary taste your highness” Eli answered honestly. It WAS like nothing she’d ever seen.

 

“ We will rehearse some of the dances on that stage, we have a piano and a few of my personal chamber orchestra to accompany us today.” She stated.

 

The blonde loved dancing, and to be able to learn a dance with a real noble from the 18th century was a dream come true! The only thing she did not like, was dancing in front of a snobby proud crowd of young thirsty man and woman; because unfortunately; that’s exactly what would happen on the ball.

Nevertheless, today she was going to enjoy herself to the maximum and make sure to make her dance partner enjoy too. She had a little idea in mind.

 

The breakfast had gone beautifully. The food was exquisite as to be expectedand the company of the princess was the most easy to get accustomed to.

Her husband had not yet arrived as he had been called by the king for some urgent matters.Eli would be lucky to see him later during that day if he was to come back at all , considering the intolerable man he was serving. 

 

The little orchestra had been set and Maki was set in front of the piano ready to play. The first waltz demonstration would be danced by the princess and Rin. 

 

Rin was an overjoyed dancer. Kicking extra leg moment when not necessary. Jumping higher than needed and bowing deeper than standard all in order to amuse her dance partner and just “lay off some steam”. 

It was hilarious to watch, everyone seemed to enjoy the dance as much as she was. Fun was her context and she had it spot on.

As from the princess, she was graceful as a feather. A bird touching the morning grass, soft and soundless. Hopping at the right time with excellent leg movement. She must have danced a lot and would be able to dance with anyone she wanted.

 

Soon enough they had finished their routine and the small public applauded their eventful waltz.

 

It was now turn for eli. She had memorized all the steps from the previous performance and was determined to try it. It had been an eternity since she had danced. 

 

Maki started the waltz’ first movement slower than with Rin but kept it consistent enough to have a rhythm. 

Slowly, Eli made her way to the princess, offering her hand. The princess took it and the dance officially started. This was the moment were people would see if their bets would fail or win. 

Rin had bet money on her fa **i** ling completely. Maki on her falling and kotori was the jury. 

 

Clap, twirl, jump and step backward and back to the princess, Eli had yet to make a wrong move. She held her head high and confident and carried the princess to a slow yet very entertaining dance to watch. So much that the servants had stopped their chores to admire the dancing couple. 

 

It had been beautifully finished and both the dancers were astonished to have had finished so soon. It had been so enjoyable that time had passed in a flash. At that both looked expectant for another and the crowd encouraged them for an additional one. Eli then went on for her much wanted idea.

 

“ Would you be able to dance to a more contemporary modern waltz,your highness?” eli asked gleefully. 

 

“ That, we would have to see for ourselves, right?” The princess challenged. 

 

Eli explained the few steps and asked for a specific melody from the orchestra. She hummed the Johann Strauss II ’s Vienna blood waltz. Maki perfectly knowing this thanks to her piano recitals in her previous years, started playing the main melody as the harp.

 

The musicians listened carefully and began themselves.

 

Eli turned around and proposed her hand once more to the princess. The princess delighted by the new type of music gladly took it and followed Eli’s first moves.

 

One hand on her waist and the other firmly held in the Russian’s own, Kotori was a bit stunned.A closed position. Both bodies much closer than she had ever been with any dancers. Faces inches apart and Eli’s determination told her that she could not get out of this. 

 

That’s when Eli began to waltz. She led them both beautifully. Grand pas taking the dance floor fully and twirling at an unusual pace. Kotori understood the repetitive 3 step waltz and slowly lost herself to the dance. 

Eli sensing easiness from her partner, held Kotori tight. Bringing her to the middle and adding 2 more steps including a turning lock and a pivot making the dance something out of the ordinary to the people watching. They continued to waltz with ease until the end of the dance but the blonde wanted a grand finale.

 

Turning lock, sliding grip to the princess’ waist and firm hold, Eli dipped Kotori for a maximum experience

 

And did she get the reaction she wanted. All wowed everywhere and applauded from all over the crowd. Only one person had not been cheering for the past minute. Eli couldn’t see the face but she imagined it wasn't too happy. 

Both of the dancers got back to standing properly and bowed thanking each other for the wonderful dance they had just shared.

 

“Maki had told me that you were full of surprises but this I have to admit, I did not expect.” The princess sincerely told Eli. The blonde blushing at the praise, bowed again and denied it.

“ You praise me too much your highness, I would have not been able to dance at all if you wouldn't have been so good in the first place. Your husband must be incredibly honored to have you as his wif-“ She didn't finish.

 

“ Indeed I am proud and glad she is my wife. Kotori is one of the most beautiful, talented, and smartest person I ever had the chance to meet. Being able to call her my wife reminds me how lucky I was when she chose **_me_** as her husband.” The lieutenant-general expressed defiantly while making his way towards Eli. Ending right in front of his wife, into Eli’s face, almost protectively. 

 

“Your excellence, I am so honored to make your acquaintance. I am -“ the blonde bowed while starting her presentation, but her interlocutor did not seem too please about it and cut her off to it.

 

“I have heard of you already. Enough to see that you seem more than comfortable enough to touch my wife in such shameless manners, when you do not even know each other.” The blue haired man puffed his incredibly decorated uniform. 

 

The man could not have been taller than Maki. He had blue hair tied up in a low ponytail like most men of the era but wore clothes Eli hadn't seen before. Military clothing. The ones that could be considered royal due to how much quality and work it had gone trough in the making. Gold, medals, royal blue, many layers. Only a high ranked officer would be able to reach such prestige. And the Russian directly understood that this was not a man to treat lightly. His eyes would be enough to kill and the way he carried himself screamed power and prowess. 

 

“Umi my love, don’t misinterpret the count’s action, I asked him to dance. He only suggested a dance that he seemed to like. I have to admit that it was quite enjoyable. It actually made me imagine you in his arms. Oh, my love! Would you do me a favor and learn from him. We would be able to dance together like I have always dreamed we would. Crowd or not, I would love for you to learn to stop being so shy when we dance.” Like a snap of the fingers, Kotori changed the mood in an instant, knowing perfectly her husband's soft spot. 

 

“Very well, I shall learn for you since it will make you happy. Count Eli, please teach me.” The blue hair blushed, changing his intimating role to one of prefect homy husband. Eli was shocked. Not ever had she seen someone change character so fast. Her parents had been to her eyes “the perfect couple” staying so long together and still stay madly in love. But never did see neither of them accept some excuse so fast. 

Some time passed and she didn't answer, making the adorable couple question her manner.

 

“Of course, I would gladly help you. It is the least I can do for the immense aid your wife has been to me.” She bowed, accepting the request.

 

All smiled, for this unknown to all of them would be the start of a strong and life-ending friendship. 

 

The rest of the day, the princess had Eli measured and dressed in different attires. She had already chose the material and style for the evening of the much awaited masked ball that was to come in a few days.

By the end of the day Eli had become friends with Umi, kotori’s husband. A nice man, very cultured and kindhearted. It had been interesting for the Russian in so many ways that she did not know if she fully understood the circumstances she had ended up in.

 

That night she had come back with a marvelous costume for the ball, 2 new friends and knowledge on kingdom’s economy and ruling. 

She felt like she understood more about the king that she was going to face very soon, she had to admit that he sounded like the biggest asshole she had ever heard of in her entire life. It’s much to say, since she lived in times of social media. 

 

“ Did you enjoy the rest of your day?” Maki had asked. She and Rin had some errands to deal with and had to leave earlier. However they had had the time to see that Eli had completely settled herself with their old friends and they were both relieved.

 

“ I did. It was incredible. However, honestly I’m still shocked by the lieutenant-general’s attitude with his wife. Its unbelievable.”

 

“It’s really funny. He may be one of the highest and toughest military man I have ever met, not even considering his strictness, but next to his wife. WOW. She’s the boss.” Maki said.

 

“He may wear the uniform, but she wears the pants” Eli ended on a high note, making both of them laugh out loud at the accuracy of the judgment. 

 

“By the way, the ball is in 3 days from tomorrow, what am I going to do about the hunting? It’s such short notice, I wouldn't even be able to catch 30 people’s worth of food.” She asked, scared for her fate.

 

“ Do not worry, I’ve made a deal with the royal chef like I told you. I promised her a bit of money and a date with one of my family members, which she is head over heals for, and she will take care of finding all the food and affirming that you hunted it. All you have to do is to go Horse riding during the next days with one of her helper and we’ll be able to deceive the whole of versailles. The meat will be fresh and not too old, making it seem like it had been hunted at least a day ago or so. That cook may be weird and clumsy but in the kitchen she’s a real goddess. Oh! don't tell her I said that.” Maki thoroughly explained making sure that the Russian was up to date with the coming arrangements. 

 

They talked for a bit more about the party’s schedule. The first half would be the great entrance with everyone disguised. A series of games and dances would be organized to make everyone bland in with all classes that were invited and the winner of the most games would win an audience with either the queen or the king at choice. A 15 min talk in front of everybody after everyone’s mask had been taken off. 

Some sort of marketing for that person’s family, rank or company. Maki told her to try her best to win that prize as it would make her directly stand up from the populace of versailles. 

 

Not really wanting to admit it to anyone and not even herself, Eli was ultra excited for this ball and was going to do her best there. She’ll just have to wait a few days to finally see those famous royals’ face. 


	6. The masquerade ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the masquerade ball, what else is there to say?

Maki had been right. The 3 days went by in a flash and the cook’s helper had been with her on all of those days to “hunt”. She had met the peculiar cook on the 2nd day and was not surprised to find someone overactive and hyper excited about everything. 

 

Today was the ball and she had just finished her “hunt”. She went to see Maki back at the house to get all preparation for the ball ready. She had to get ready and that meant grooming.

 

On her way to the house, Eli saw a little lane that led to a very small pond inside a circle of trees. Since she still had some time before her set schedule to start grooming, she decided to enjoy a peaceful silent ride by herself. 

At the entry of the tree bosquet, Eli dismounted and attached her horse to a near tree, protected from view or theft. 

The sun was high, decorating the site with a gentle glow that almost seemed holy. She was happily surprised to see that a tree was sitting by the side of the pond. 

There was a spot where she was going to take a small nap. As she got closer though, she hadn’t noticed that behind the said tree, was a very simply dressed woman laying on the grass humming to a song she thought familiar. 

Not to interrupt the young beautiful girl from her time alone, Eli marched slowly closer and closer to try and get to see the little flower singing to the birds. 

 

_“J’aurais voulu que tu m’aimes, mais tu m'as délaisser d’amour._

_Tu m’as délaisser d’amour!_

_Envoutée, je t’ai suivi jusqu’au bout du monde._

_Malheureusement pour moi, la fortune , la belle et ses paroles ton paru meilleure, alors:_

_tu m’as délaisser d’amour_

_tu m’as délaisser d’amour depuis ce jour.”_

And the young lady finished her sad song to the summer birds that whistled along. A song of lost love. Eli was now very intrigued by the singer. Not only did her voice sound angelic enough to hypnotize anyone, but also did she look wonderful. Her face was hidden by the branch Eli was hiding behind, but she looked to be very delicate.

A little closer and she would be able to see the beauty’s face, however for a ballet dancer Eli was very clumsy and loud. 

A loud crunch from a broken branch under Eli’s feet woke the lady up in a scare. She immediately said with an authoritarian tone : “ Who is there. Don’t come around the tree until I tell you to.” 

Eli instantly recognized the voice and was shocked by the owner of it. _The queen - Shit I can’t let myself show my face!_

“I am count Eli Sviatoslavich syn Alekseev, your majesty. I am sorry I disturbed you on your free time” 

“Oh the Russian Count. It surely is a surprise to end up stumbling into you in this place, no one usually comes here.” Her voice softened instantly.

“I am sorry your majesty, please let me leave before I can make you any more uncomfortable-” 

“ You are fine where you are Count. I am not dressed to be seen though, so I will ask you not to move from behind that tree.” The queen interrupted the blonde.

“ Of course your majesty.” A slight silence fell upon them. “May I ask you a question?” Eli asked while siting.

The queen hummed in agreement.

“Why were you singing such a sad song on this beautiful day?” 

A sad laugh came from behind the tree and the queen answered. 

“ The life of a lady is harder than it may seem. Although being a queen is a privilege, burdens come with it and love is not always part of that story.”

“ Dear queen, are you having a bad day?” Eli tried.

“My my, how direct of you. Yes, you are right. My day has been full of turnovers and flips. Although it is a wonderful sunshine out, I can only see dark and gray today.”

“ That’s alright your majesty, everyone has bad days. It is hard to be on this planet. People are manipulative, mean and evil, but there are some that are here to lift you up when you fall. They are here to help you when you have a bad day or in any cases at all truly. These are the people to go to when you have a bad day your majesty.” 

“I like your way of thinking but as a Queen I am not allowed to complain or have ‘bad days’. So I come to have some time by myself to try and set my day back on track. It sometimes does the trick” The queen laughed almost to herself.

“ I am not a royal, your majesty, but I can certainly understand what you mean. Sometimes it is hard to keep the mask you are asked to wear. It would be nice to have it off and just talk it off, but finding that person to talk to is very hard.” Eli emphasized. She had gone through the same problem after the tragedies in her life. 

“ Hopefully I will find that person soon enough.” The queen finished the conversation. Eli not wanting to let the queen get too caught up in her sorrow, decided to hum a happier tune to her majesty.

 

The sun was up, the wind perked up a little giving a breeze that took the low singing all around the bosquet to be heard. 

As Eli finished her song, she waited to listen for any reaction from the person she was singing to. 

None came and she became nervous. What she didn’t expect was a slight, almost inaudible snore. The queen had fallen asleep. 

Eli was very temped into looking at her highness but remembered that the queen had asked her not to look at her, so she looked away and went to her horse. 

Not forgetting to leave her jacket on the legs of the queen in hope for her not to get cold during her nap.

* * *

“ You’re finally back! The maids have everything ready. Go get ready nyaow or you’ll be late!” Rin said.

“ But the party doesn't start in almost 4 hours. We got plenty of time-” Eli interjected.

“ No we definitely don’t, remember you have to dress up for not only a masquerade but also for the whole of Versailles. It’s going to be very hard to make you perfect and time will be our best help. Now go!” Maki said from the first floor’s balcony of the mansion.

 

Oh shit ! They were right. Eli thought

 

Turn’s out that 3 hours and 15 minutes, 3 maids, and Maki had barely made the call. The amount of preparation that had needed to be made to bring eli to her current state had been considerable. Cleaning, makeup, padding- YES padding, and no not the usual places but much lower…- costume, boots, coat, and not to forget the mask and cloak that completed her look. 

 

It was a fantastic work and princess Kotori had made an excellent job for the costume. Since the theme had been animal masquerade, the princess had had the idea of taking a duck as inspiration. One duck that Eli had seen in central park when she visited New york.

 

Ordered with full and royal colors the mask displayed finesse and rank. As for the cloak it was made by a light velour that borden her shoulders to that of a real man. The boots were at least 6cm high, giving the young woman a instant boost in height. As for the coiffure they had decided to keep it sober and put it in a low ponytail, powdered with some white dust to look more ravishing once the masks were off.

She could easily be mistaken for a duke or even a prince. 

 

Eli felt different, she felt protected, boosted and most importantly she felt beautiful.

 

She was ready to take this ball by the horns, and no one was going to make her change that feeling. 

Both Rin and Maki had also finished getting ready, impersonating a monkey and a a panther respectively. The last thing they all had to do was bring the gifts destined for the royal hosts. 

Dashing and gift ready, the horses had been made prepared to be mounted. 

 

“ Be careful tonight is going to be tough, if you’re going to do well in the games and dances, people will purposely confront you and the court is always the meanest against newbies.” Maki warned as they trotted in the castles way. 

 

“ She’s right nya. Whatever you do don’t go their way and maybe laugh it off, don’t be too icy otherwise they may challenge you. Male get very targeted when “another” is not taking them seriously.” Rin added. 

 

Eli nodded and directly understood the meaning of those warnings. She knew exactly who she would meet as she had already been in front of small minded people in her life. A lot of times.Her plan was set, she was going to aim for the best tonight and get the winning ticket. 

 

Arrived at the front of the right door, all three noticed that most nobles had arrived and few were still coming in. They hurried down their horses, passed them to the courtiers and made their way up the intimidating stairs. 

Eli, although greatly impressed, didn’t feel stressed or pressured by outside look for all the guests wore masks of their own. Some were pigs, deers, sheep, dogs, rare birds, frogs, african animals, albino, instinct animals. So many choice, and great detail to all. This was truly only for the rich. 

As they walked further inside the gigantic ball room, that looked almost like the equivalent of a 21st century casino, Eli met eyes with many people. The most that seemed to look her way were woman. Admiring her costume and perfect posture, Eli had hit the heart of the ladies of the court. Glancing at the man next to those woman, she already felt hate and jealous glares. 

 

Not even 5 minutes in here and I already have enemies. Great!

 

Even with all the tables that ordained the ball room into a play room, enough place had been made for a majestic throne with 2 chairs. However, neither the queen nor the King were sitting there. 

“Why aren't the king and queen sitting at their throne?” Asked Eli. 

“ That’s because they are amongst us at this moment. One of the games tonight is to find them the first. Although the king is always the easiest to notice out of all the guests. Therefore everyone leaves him until all the other games are done to give him the satisfaction of being the most important part of the party. However, the untold truth that the king will never know is that the Queen will be the most valuable of all the games and always the hardest to find. A win to catch the queen, will instantly give you an extra present that changes every year and no one ever knew what it was and ever will be. 

The queen never reveals the winner of that game, neither does the winner reveals himself. A true secret from the king that make the nobles go crazy for it.” Maki thoroughly explained in a silent tone.

 

“ Dear guest and hosts, welcome to the Annual Masquerade ball where rich and beautiful meet for a night full of leisure and pleasantry.Get ready as tonight the games have been modified for the pleasure of everyone. This evening, everyone has received a card at the entrance when arriving in order to let the game referees mark your points at each game station. The one who holds the most points will gain a 15 minutes audience with their majesties in front of the whole crowd! All game can bring up to 2 points, but catching either the queen or the king will earn you 10 points. Therefore look closely, think brightly, and most importantly enjoy the party. Let the games begin!” A man dressed as a fool said on top of a high stool. Most probably one of tonight’s organizers.

In an instant, Eli saw everyone rushing to get to tables and even Maki and Rin were out of sight. 

 

Alright! Let’s do this ! 

 

What surprised the blonde the most was that most games were for children. Statues, hide and seek, dominos, topi, treasure hunt and more. There were also lots of gambling games: dices, cards, marbles and even other games eli hadn’t heard of before. Hen, fox, viper per say. She was very intrigued by such a weird sounding game that she unconsciously came outdoors through the big double doors to the said match.

Just has she arrived to the game station, the referee spoke up to explain the game. 

 

“ This game is simple. 3 teams will be playing against each other. All are predators and prays at the same time. Meaning the Hen is the predators to the vipers, making vipers vulnerable to hen, the vipers are the predators to the fox, making the latter a pray to vipers, finally the fox hunts the hen that is a pray for the fox. The last team standing is the winner. I will now give colored fabric to make up the teams, please stand in line.” 

 

As Eli didn’t understand the game, she decided to walk back the ball room but was immediately stopped by 3 ladies much shorter than she. “ Oh, my dear sir, will you not join us for this wonderful game?” One said with temptation in her voice as the 2 others frantically nodded.

 

“ I am too scared to lose my ladies, for I don’t know this game.” Eli answered in slight tone. 

All 3 looked even more attracted but Eli’s voice and charismatic posture, they literally jumped on her both arms to hold her firmly and continued; “ Oh, fear not my dear sir, join our team and the win will be yours.” 

 

“ah, who would I be to refuse such wonderful ladies such as yourself. Teach me your knowledge, young kittens.” Eli agreed and heard squealing from all the girls holding her into place. 

 

As they got their colored fabric-yellow, loosely tied around their wrists- the game had enough players for it to begin. 

Some man ran to their opponents to grab the fabric, and their male counter would usually start speeding the other side of the court. Some ladies played with their charms in groups of 3 to catch an opponent off-guard and steal their ribbon. Eli studied the game for a few minutes and joined herself. 

 

Come behind a man and steal it from his bad side. Catch a young woman about to fall from a imminent fall, bringing her to her feet to say “ Thank you young lamb for this ribbon”. 

She went on to destabilize her opponents one by one and noticed that her team was actually doing very well. 

Needless to say, the fox team had won by a landslide and all received 3 points for this group game. The young ladies had turned out to be very good at it. “ Wonderful job mesdemoiselles, I hope to see you later for another game in group.” Eli kissed each hand of the said ladies and left for her next game.

 

This confidence boost of having won her first game, made her in the spirit for more. 

Next game for eli was hide and seek. A bit like the other game, a group of young ladies told her to join and she’d end up accepting to finally be able to win the game. 

As she continued with rather easy games, her card getting more and more points, she slowly started to forget her original goal this evening. 

Just as she was about to go for a gambling game, laughing with a group of ladies leading her the way, a red haired man passed next to her in a flash and said “ It’s a pleasure trap, keep to your original goal”.

Before Eli could see the man’s face, she knew it had been Maki. 

Thanks for that wake up call, It was much needed. She bid the young ladies farewell and achieved to escape before she would be bewitched back into the pleasure drug feeling. 

This was getting dangerous. As she looked around she noticed that all the nobles seemed to be taken by the same weird feeling that had ghosted her ideas beforehand.Taking a little break now was the best idea and she directed herself to the empty terrace behind huge curtains. 

 

A huge balcony welcomed her beyond the said curtains. The fresh air instantly made her feel better. It was at that moment that she really grasped what happened inside. 

Why and how in the world was it possible for the nobles to be so drugged out of this night? 

 

This thinking got her to be stuck and ignorant of her surrounding. Only the shadow of someone and a little laughter got her out of it. 

 

“ Young sir, you seem to be really engrossed in your self. Is the party not to your liking?” A somewhat familiar voice said from behind Eli. She turned aroundand saw a beautiful young lady dressed similarly to her. 

Too similar maybe. 

She too had a very ordinate duck mask made out of deep purple and rural blue feathers. Some deep green also complimented the touch. 

Almost a perfect match, and both had seemed to have noticed, but the beautiful stranger got out of it first. 

 

“ I like your costume very much, If only I had worn something similar; it would have been funny.” She rightfully said. 

 

Eli took the chance to lighten the mood and slowly advanced to the young woman. 

“ If only I had had worn a matching costume, would I have asked you to stay with me longer on this beautiful night out.” She kissed the woman’s hand in a low courtesy.

 

A little smirked plastered on the woman’s face and Eli knew at that instant that she wanted to stay the full night with said woman. 

 

“May I ask for a name, to properly speak to such a wonderful lady as you ?” Gently asked Eli a bit nervous.

The rules of the night had been not to reveal one’s identity during the masked hours. Therefore Eli only hoped for a temporary name or nickname to keep addressing the young lady.

 

“ Oh! How bold of you, to ask such question when you know of the rule. I shall still give you a nickname because I also want one in return”. 

“Young mademoiselle, you may call me _kitsune_ for tonight” Eli bowed in exaggeration.

 

“ And you can call me _Tanuki”_ she also bowed way too low. 

 

“ Wait, you know Japanese animals?” Eli asked surprised.

“ I have heard that tonight’s hunter for dinner was a Russian Duke that lived in Japan, so I researched a little bit about the little knowledge the Franc Empire had on it. How do you know it ? Are you perhaps the said Count?” Tanuki smiled looking deep into Eli’s eyes.

 

Eli almost fell for the bait but remembered her lying lessons. Throughout the years, she had turned out to become a perfect liar. 

“ I had wished oh dear tanuki, however my only association with the said duke was when I met him with the Doctor Maki.” She explained simply.

 

“ oh so you already had the chance to meet him?” Surprise came over tanuki.

“ Only because I had an urgent matter with Doctor Maki and came without notice” was Eli’s reply.

“That makes sense, I had heard he still hadn't met the Queen and King to thank them for their hospitality. I have only met the queen once, but I can understand why she would feel so annoyed”

 

“ You are very right. When I talked with the duke he had mentioned this issue and insisted that he wanted their first encounter to be the best. He is lacking some of our customs and meeting royalty with these defaults may not be well seen.” Eli continued

“ I think the queen would have been amused, not in a laughing matter, she is very welcoming. She would have been charmed by the other customs the duke had been raised to. It’s been heard that she has always had an adventurous mind.” the young tanuki added.

 

This conversation was getting interesting for both of them. As they continued to speak in figurative speech, the time seemed to have stopped and none wanted to stop this agreeableencounter. Only the game gong followed by a“ 1/2 Hour left until the games will end!” did they both stop lingering in each others eyes. 

“ It seemed that we are nearing the end of the game period, how many points have you been able to catch so far?” The young lady said.

 

“ I think I’ve reached around 15 points already, not really sure if that’s any good or not.” Eli put her hand under her chin in reflexion.

“ Oh that’s quite excellent if I may say so myself. The best score that has ever been reached was 21. Who knows maybe you will be able to win!” The maiden encouraged Eli.

 

“ You are right ! I should go to the dance section, I still haven't danced with anyone yet. Would you maybe do me the honor?” Eli presented her hand to the pretty maiden in anticipation. 

“With pleasure, kistune” She said as she took Eli’s hand who led them to one of the indoors dance floor.

 

The music had been quite different from what Eli had expected. It had more rhythm than the 18th century sense of melody. The dancers were much closer to each other’s body than a simple minuet. 

As they arrived, the young maiden didn’t seem surprised by Eli leading them to the center of the ballroom. As the new song came up, Eli put her hands in proper manner with an extra little space as she didn’t know of her partner’s reaction to such an intimate action. 

 

Then the music peaked up and so did the two of them. Eli led her gently to get herself accustomed to her new partner but also to judge the level of the said person. 

If she was going to dance again, she wanted to enjoy herself to her most. 

 

After a few strands and turns, Eli was delighted to see that the young lady was one of the most experimented dancers she had ever seen out there. Elegant while still innocent in her posture, she maiden quickly became the center of attention. And if the blonde was not careful of herself she would have also easily been entranced by the young’s presence. 

 

They twirled, turned, changed direction, pivoted and even dipped at the same time as if both making a reflection of a mirror. 

The both of them were so at ease with each other that the outside did not seem to exist anymore. They understood one another’s movements, breathing as feelings. Like a true mirror the idea of changing the “classical” waltz into an intimate somewhat rapid tango was what the universe had decided for them. 

 

The serenade of the waltz led them closer and closer to heaven and without realizing both were already there. Far from the crowd, far from the issues, far from earth. Both on a fluffy cloud high above in the sky. 

At that very moment both saw something they hadn't in a while. A genuine smile, a smile so bright that the sun seemed to be deemed less than a star. A smile that send both comfort and warmth. but most importantly a special feeling. 

The heaviest yet sunniest and most pleasant feeling they could feel in their stomach. 

 

“What is this feeling I am experiencing at the moment, and why is it so heavy?” both questioned themselves. 

 

However it is the law of nature to have a beginning and an end and the music reached its termination , stopping in the process a most wonderful but fleeting sensation.

 

Something surprising did happen at the end though. Both had been expecting some kind of praise- not that they were pretentious- but simply because of the looks of encouragement they had been receiving during their dance. 

However at this very moment, not one sound was heard. A pure and undisturbed silence was the only sound occupying the room. 

 

“How strange! Usually people clap for all the dancers after a dance. I don't understand this silence” Tanuki whispered to Eli, slightly leaning in their already close posture.

 

Eli thought of the same and an idea hit her head in a instant.

“Follow my lead for a second” she suddenly let go and bowed so deep that the maiden jumped out of surprise. 

 

“ OH ! I thank thee, your highness ! You have been a most wonderful dancing partner and I am highly honored to have been able to dance with thee” Eli bowed almost too low in almost a mocking overemphasizing matter.

 

The reaction of the maiden was not what Eli had expected. Another jump, deep blush and hands covering delicately her mouth as if to suppress her shock. 

Nonetheless, the maiden caught on the game fast and her too; exaggerated her movement eccentrically. 

 

“ I thank thee, oh Grand duke! For I too was delighted to be able to dance with such a prodigy” She emphasized with a loud voice.

 

The crowd, who was first in awe, had started to cheer and clap at the first call of the queen; but soon after the mocking exchange, murmurs and laughs were heard throughout the amused and not convinced mob.

 

This was their escape route and Eli was not going to wait for an invitation to grab it. 

 

As she swiftly took the maiden’s hand and led them to an exit, the blond missed the distressed look coming from the said girl that had seen something she would rather have not. 

 

A group of broad man surrounding an extravagantly dressed beau had arrived at the scene right as at the end of the dance. Said beau, wore an enormous white and gold peacock tail with a matching mask. 

No doubt the one and only King had watched the interlocution. As a consequence, he didn't seem too pleased. Looking at his clique he asked fanatically if the queen had been found dancing with another man so fervently and frivolously. All seemed to deny the suggestion before he could get angrier than he already was. The crowd comforted his doubts and he let the matter go in a few minutes finally asking a harlot looking to dance. 

 

 

As both the blonde and the young maiden got outside onto the balcony, the two caught their breath. 

Eli walked to the ramp to stare up at the beautiful non-polluted sky filled with stars. Then she laughed. A wholehearted laugh she had been holding for longer than she had thought.

However, when she didn't hear a second laugh join her, she slowly stopped and turned around to see what the problem was. 

 

The maiden, hidden behind the balcony door, was holding her arms as if scared of what would happen if she moved another step. 

 

“ What is wrong. Did something happen back there. Did I go too far? I am very sorry for putting you on the spot.” Eli tried 

The lady looked down, not responding. 

 

“ You must have been scared. Was there someone that you didn't want to see?” the blonde continued

A small nod was an encouragement for Eli to continue. She approached a few feet closer and stood in front of the frightened lamb. 

 

“ That’s really unfortunate, but worry not, the crowd was laughing as they knew exactly that it’s not true and since today is a big celebration, people tend to get a bit crazy. You may think we offended the royals, don't think too much about it, they will be too drunk to remember tomorrow. But if they were, than I will personally talk to them to explain it was a joke.” 

 

A shake of a head was eli’s answer that it was not exactly that. 

 

She thought for a little bit and remembered the figured that had sent daggers at her back when they finished the dance.

“ Was it the king?” she asked as she gently put a hand on the lady’s shoulder.

The maiden looked up desperately.

Eli saw through the mask and understood at that moment.

 

She smiled “ Everything will be okay, do not worry one bit. Look at him, he is already dancing with someone he shouldn't be dancing with.” 

Both looked through the door discreetly and saw a inappropriate dance with an equally inappropriate woman.

 

A slight chuckle came from the smaller woman. After a while both looked at each other and laughed like Eli did when they first got outside. 

“ Thank you for making me laugh, I hadn't in a really long time” The lady said.

“ You are mostly welcome, my lady” Eli genuinely smiled and kissed the maiden’s hand.

A little flush ordained with a smile affirmed Eli’s conclusion, both seem to really enjoy one another’s company.

 

“ Now; will I finally be able to contemplate the true face of the Queen of the franc?” Eli bowed still holding the queen’s hand.

“ You will. Only if you let me see what an audacious Russian count looks like.” She answered

As both took off their masks to gaze at each other, the game bell was rung to signal the end of the entertainment hour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation of the little "song" for those who were curious of the meaning:
> 
> “I would have wanted you to love me, but you neglected my love.  
> You neglected my love!  
> Captivated, I followed you until the end of the world.  
> Unfortunately for me, the fortune, the beauty and her words seemed you better, so:  
> You neglected my love  
> You neglected my love since that day."


	7. A new friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm backkkk babyyyyy! And so is ELi and Nozomi in a new chapter getting them closer to a friendship.   
> Are you readyy? 
> 
> _can you feel how excited I am to start writing again ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ni hao People! Sorry for completely disappearing but I had exams and had to organize formal stuff before leaving on vacations
> 
> But now I hope and try to update a bit more regularly and if not I'll leave a lil message trying to estimate for how long i'll be gone.

Inside the main hall, where all the guests were gathered, the host proclaimed the top rankers individually for the suspense.

 

“ Marquise Aurelia de Montborea de la Salière in 3rd position with 14 points; Duke Henri de la tour in 2nd position with 16 points and lastly, a tie ! We have never seen Prince Leon de Picardie be tied with anyone in the past; but believe it or not dear guest, for tonight one man has succeeded in ranking next to the prince! Count Eli Sviatoslavich syn Alekseev! with 19 points.

To know who the winner is, the king will choose a game for both gentlemen to dispute.

However before that, tradition calls! May the King and Queen make their entrance for us all to thank their highnesses of their hospitality.” The host announced in a very enthusiastic manner. 

 

From the corner right of the big room, a flock of enormous bodyguards were encircling what seemed to be 2 figures. 

As they walked by, music started playing, people started bowing and before Eli could think about this weird situation anymore, two bodies walked up the stairs to the golden thrones set in the center of the room. 

 

Like Eli remembered, both were still wearing their own masks and costumes. They stood right next to each other facing the crowd, back to the thrones.

The music made an exhilarating pitched and both royals rose one of their hands opposite to one another. As the hands rose, they met each other half-way to touch in the most delicate manner. Both hands stayed in the position, their heads turned to look at one other; gaze set and held.

 

The music changed again as if to signal them to look at the crowd once more. Once they faced the crowd, both took their masks off with their other hands, revealing the beautiful and majestical faces of the royals. 

At that, the crowd bowed properly indicating gratefulness and subordination. 

 

The king stepped forward, leaving his wife’s hand almost pushing it away. It had been a discreet gesture but Eli had witnessed it for sure.

 

“ Welcome to all of you. **The King***  and the queen are delighted of your presence on this wonderful night. You have all been the most entertaining up to now and **he** hopes that this evening will continue in this right state of mind.” A deep authoritative voice come out of the king’s lips, making his little speech more of an order rather than a host’s welcoming note. (* the king talks in the third person about himself)

 

“ Congratulations to the winners of tonight, but we have a tie and a battle is at bay for us all to get entertained. Prince Leon, Count Eli, you both shall have a fencing contest in the middle of the hall. May the best win!” The king continued. When he had proclaimed the battle category, his eyes gleamed in a sickening sense. 

All the while, the crowd applauded and people made their way to the corner of the hall. On the way to sit on his throne, the king glanced at Eli, which she had caught on, and smirked. 

One of the most evil smirks the blonde had ever received. She had actually felt cold shivers down her spine but she was not ready to call it quits and show fear. 

 

She looked away before she could grimace back at the king and her eyes locked with those of the queen. She was still standing up, waiting for her husband to sit down. She didn’t have any kind of expression on her face per se but as she realized that she was looking at Eli, her eyes had shown regretfulness. It had almost seemed like she was about to tell the blonde something but her husband put his hand on her shoulder to signal her to sit down with him. 

 

From any body’s point of view, her husband was smiling at her, taking care of her by casually holding her hand and leaning to speak secretly to her ear, both sitting on their thrones. It all seem like “the perfect couple”. 

That’s what Eli exactly saw. A play. A pitiful, miserable play in hiding the king’s secret misdeed with each and every actions directed towards his wife.

 

It was sickening to watch. It seemed to be way too surreal and way too similar to the 21st century’s harassments. The ones that were so subtle, those that hurt you the most because no one would believe you if you cried for help. 

 

Eli started to slowly understand the distress call from the Queen’s entourage to do something quick, but one thing she didn't understand too much was why the Queen took with this kind of relation. 

 

Yes, they were in the 18th century, were being a male made you live the life ! Made you the king of the world. However, the noble women of this century were known to have been intellectuals and very well cultured. 

Surely the Queen knew what was happening to her. 

Right ? Eli asked herself. 

 

As her thoughts clouded her vision, she didn't see that she had bumped into her opponent. 

He was a young man that could not have been older than 25. Tall, brown hair, and an indisputable aura that cried self-pride. 

Although he was a good 2 head taller than Eli, she could still notice that the man had a main flaw. The _boy,_ was WAY too sure of himself and intimidation from such a person would never work on Eli. So she did what he thought could help her for the next match, she faked a scare. 

 

And oh boy, did he smile from that “scare”. 

 

This is going to be fun Eli thought.

 

As the both of them marched to the center of the hall, the fencing lane ready to be used with 2 epée held by 2 of the jury member, one seated by a small table by the center. The previous host that announced the royals came up to the jury and spoke loudly

“ Dear guests, please welcome the 2 contestant to the fencing lane! The rules of the game are simple. The first to 3 points wins tonight’s contest. No stepping outside of the lane at any time, no pushing, spiting, distracting sounds or foul mouth. The whole body counts for touching points, except the eyes or any intentional harmful move. The swords have a cushioned point, it should at no times be removed, or the player will see himself be disqualified. Best of luck gentlemen, to your swords!” 

 

As Eli walked to her side of the lane, a dash of red hair made her realize Maki was just behind her in the first few rows. 

 

Since the contestants did not wear helmets, the decorating masks they had, had not been taken off at all even tough everyone else's’ were off. Therefore, no one expect a few people knew of Eli’s face, and she knew not the Prince’s either. No distraction expect for the weird smiles or small eye contacts, which reassured eli a bit. 

 

She had taken some lessons as a child and renewed her knowledge with maki not 3 days before, she tried to control her emotions. However, there was still the uncertainty that the man in front of her was a true swordsman or not. 

 

“Salute, Pret , Allez!” One of the jury announced. 

 

Eli still in her mind barely made it on time to escape a very quick and swift attack from the prince. In order not to be thrown out of the first game, she crouched a little and tried to lunge a counter-attack. She did not want to be on the defensive too much. 

 

The prince backed off a bit and gave her back more space she had than at the beginning. At that she thought of a way to attack in a defensive manner. 

She let the man lunge himself just like she did, and skillfully avoided his touch. Eli counter-riposted, hitting her target under her, on his upper shoulder. 

 

“Hit!” The jury shouted lifting his arm to Eli’s side. 

 

The hall applauded in awe as they had never seen the prince being hit before. At that, Eli could see his frustration and detected that the man was going to go stronger on his next turn.

 

Again the jury starting the game and said “ Pret, Allez!” 

 

For this round however, the prince did not attack but rather played a bit with her. Most probably to see how she took on this sport. 

 

Therefore, Eli thought good to distract him for so that he would not be able to catch on her movements, she imagined a music in mind and followed the rhythm to it. 

 

Like an active tango song, the beat made her movement more dance like and eventually more sensual.

 

Her sword in hand, beat in mind and confidence felt, she started “fencing”.

 

The sword went up and down like she used it as a broadway cane. Her steps short at times and long and dragging at others just for the effect. 

It really started to look like she was tango fencing on her own, and the audience loved it.Except one person, the exact same that was being ridiculed at the moment.

 

Very entertaining to watch but easily distracted, Eli was getting a little too caught up with her act. As a result of this small slip up, Eli barely missed the angry blow the Prince directed at her. The only way to not get hit was to jump, and lord did she jump. In fact she jumped so high and back out of reflex that she directly flew backwards towards some of the spectators. 

All made a sound of surprise, themselves getting further into the back of the hall to not crash with the blonde. 

 

“OUT!” Yelled the 2nd jury, announcing the Prince’s victory for this round. 

 

Shit, Eli thought. She had to get back into the game, otherwise she can kiss her private audience goodbye. 

 

Head back in the game, Eli did her best for the 3 round. 

Direct attack, fast forward towards her opponent and lunge with a raised swords to his chest. 

While she did touch his, she felt something sting her right shoulder, next to her neck. 

 

“DOUBLE-HIT” Said the jury. Both were now 1 point away from victory and Eli was blinded by the desire to win.So much that she did not think about the pain in her lower neck and shoulder and went on to play. 

 

For some reason the last round was obnoxiously long, and blurry. She did her best to try and concentrate more on her maneuvers, but it just wouldn't react. 

It was getting hot in the hall too. Why did it feel like she had been playing for an hour already ? 

Was it just her or was the room moving? 

 

At that she stopped her movements and before the prince could hit her she made a covered guard, making his sword slip away from his hand, sliding on the floor right until the bottom of the throne’s stairs. 

 

She was standing straight, and as she looked up form the sword she stole from her opponent, she saw the queen up on her feet with an astonished face blended to immense concern. 

 

Why was she concerned? Eli wondered. 

That’s when she noticed the whole hall was silent and some women were not looking at her. Almost hidding from something. 

 

Just as maki made her way through the crowd by pushing and running she asked very loudly. 

 

“ I am a doctor, let me check up on him !” 

“ Why would you need to check up on me?” Eli asked with a foggy vision, barely even capable of seeing anything, she understood that she had been hit with more than just the (protected) point of a sword. At that, she looked at the balcony window behind her and walked with the most serene face anyone had seen. 

Slow and silent, the only sound in the hall were her determined footsteps. 

 

As she arrived to the window, she turned around and bowed not saying a word and disappeared behind the curtain covered door onto the balcony. 

 

To say that everyone was in astonishment was an understatement. Maki was the first to react and leave the hall to see Eli, and the rest of the audience slowly took back their speaking ability. 

 

“ Direct elimination!” The Jury yelled and the whole hall went into a roaring fit. 

The prince had cheated. He had taken off the protection of the sword to purposely injure the Russian count. 

 

Except poor prince, although a brute and hot headed, he was just as shocked as the rest of the castle. 

He looked to his good friend, the king, and saw it. He saw a malicious bloodthirsty face. 

 

The queen had seen it too and in order to put back the whole cacophony to peace and the party back on its feet, she acted. 

 

“ Dear guests, I hope you enjoyed the beautiful scene organized and played by the count and the prince. They have been rehearsing for tonight in hope of entertaining you all. Thank you for your beautiful attention and I hope you will be marveled by the rest of the evening, for now let’s dance!” And as she proclaimed her words, the orchestra began to play and the people went back to their normal selves. 

 

The queen turned around and made a face only she understood. One of complete disgust, for she knew who had been responsible for this injury. 

 

“ I will be amongst my people if you intend to search for me, dear husband.” She said waiting for his approval. 

 

He shrugged her off with an unpleasant, non-caring, wave and she left through the side stairs. 

 

The king being too distracted by court woman and the dances, did not see the queen heading directly for the balcony. 

Once she arrived there, she took a guard to the side and made him oversee the door not to be open at any moment for no one.

 

Once outside, she noticed the evening wind had picked up a bit and the moon had made it’s way up in the sky. Although they were in summer, the nights in Versailles were usually chilly; but the thing that made her get cold shivers down her spine was the sight of the Count. 

 

There on a chair sat the Russian count without his vest and just in his white blouse. The collar exposed for the doctor to see the injury. 

A strange laceration ordained the blond’s neck diagonally. Not too long but deep enough for blood to still spill out. 

 

Maki was taking good care of him, the queen could see the skilled doctor maneuver with expertise and quickly try to contain and clean close the cut. 

The queen advanced, standing up tall as if to compose herself on the sight of blood. 

 

“How is it?” She simply mustered.

 

“It was a very strange cut, and the blood kept gushing out for a good 5 min but he’s going to alright… It wasn’t poisoned.” Maki looked at the queen, somber in his last statement.

 

The queen let out a breath of relief, and Eli reacted to the sentence.

 

“Poisoned? Why would it be poisoned?” 

 

“The prince was jealous of you-“Maki tried to explain.

 

“It was not is doing” Both the queen and Eli said at the same time.

“ How do you know?” The queen looked at Eli surprised by her deduction.

 

“Simple, he was full of rage and greed but he could not have done that. He has too much pride in himself for it. Although I don’t have concrete proof I know exactly who did it, and I think you do too your highness.” Explained Eli, tired by the loss of blood but full of bitterness.

 

She dared not answer that question and just looked down in apology. She walked closer to the 2 and saw that Maki had finish stitching the blond up. She locked eyes with maki and the red head seemed to have caught on the message. 

 

“ I will go get some clean cloths and water. I will be back in a few minutes” she stood up and bowed to the queen, leaving the balcony swiftly. 

 

“ Count Eli…” She sat down at the doctor’s place and looked at the wound. Almost getting hypnotized by it. 

 

The blonde looked at her and waited for the queen to continue. 

 

“ I.. I am very sorry for my husband’s behavior, please accept my sincere apologies for his unforgettable action.” She said, nearly begging. 

 

“ You make him sound like a child who had done some unimportant mistake, he tried to kill me! Imagine I hadn't dodge the sword. I could have taken it directly in the guts or throat or even my heart.” Eli found herself saying. 

She didn’t know what took her to be so frank in front of such an important figure, but she was not going to let herself accept such event. 

 

“ I know and me asking for his attitude to be forgiven, although out of place and undignified, is all I can do.” The queen replied, sad.

 

“All you can do?! You- I-urg… You are right your highness, excuse me for answering back on such a tone.” Eli let it go, as she knew this was the second, if not first, real talk they had shared ever. 

As she looked at the Queen, something in the sovereign’s eyes was not right. She portrayed a face that said she was fed up with all that was happening. Eli seemed to have caught a little of it and tried to ask about it before the Queen could turn back into her perfect self without issues.

 

“Dear queen, please be honest with me, what is bothering you so much? What is making you so blasé?” she asked as she unconsciously got closer to the royal.

 

“ Even if I tried to hid it, you would press on until you received an answer, wouldn't you?” The queen rhetorically asked not waiting for an answer. 

 

“ May god forgive my weak heart for not being able to withstand this obstacle! Uff, I am fed up with my husband’s attitude. Every each of his movements are done only to gratify himself and never in the greater good of this country. He is never pleased with anything in his life always wanting more, like a fool always wanting to reach higher than the stars. He wants to become a god and I can not withstand this anymore.” The queen stood up not wanting to face the Count as she spilled all her deep-bitter secrets. 

 

Eli heard a slight sigh and knew something else was there. 

 

“ Your majesty, this is not the only thing that has you fed up of this man. Am I right?” She stood up gently walking closer to the queen. Getting the feeling that there was a deeper, darker secret that the queen could not hold up anymore.

 

As she arrived right behind the queen, she remembered her mother’s gentle touch when she tried to ask for a problem. She smoothly placed her hand on the queen’s right upper arm and squeezed ever so lightly. 

A very small respond came in the form of a minuscule jump, but also a look on the side showing the saddest eyes Eli had ever seen next to her sister’s at their parents deaths.

 

“ My husband is not a good man. I have tried changing him for the better but ever since he learned that I could not give him a child, he has never been the same.” The queen turned around. Now both faces inches apart and bodies almost touching, her majesty looked down one more time as if ashamed and mumbled the last bit.

 

“ He abuses me” 

 

Eli had a little idea of what could be happening but hearing the truth disgusted her so much she thought she was going to vomit and kill the man. 

 

Knowing that anger would not help one bit in the queen’s sorrow, she calmed down and did the only thing she thought could help. 

 

Eli took the queen in her arms and embraced her with the most compassion she could muster. 

She was surprised enough to feel a pair of skinny arms lock around her waist, felling the woman cry in her arms. 

 

“ What is happening to you is horrible, but we will find a solution together, I swear on my life I will not let you continue living a life like this.” Eli mumbled in the girls ears.

 

The sentence must have what the queen had been praying to god to hear, because she held on closer than before, crying on Eli’s shoulder enough to make it damp. 

 

After a few relaxing back rubs and reassuring words, the queen separated herself a bit from Eli and smiled at her “ Please, Count Eli, become part of my entourage and help me through this. I do not know what to do anymore.” 

 

Eli smiled at the sight, happy to be accepted by the queen but also rejoiced by the fact that she could help someone. 

“ Please call me Eli then, your majesty. I want to know more about to be able to help you in the best and fastest way possible.” Eli took one of the queen’s hand that had ended up on her chest and kissed the top of it. Handling the hand with the most delicate attention the queen had ever seen.

 

A small blush came up the queen’s cheeks at the touch and nodded in agreement. “ Very well, Eli. Then I want you to call me by my name too when we are alone” 

 

“ I would be delighted to, Nozomi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1st name bases? Are we going to fast? I don't know lol- but aren't you intrigued ?!


	8. New days in Versailles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli and nozomi get close. Much closer than they had on the balcony .
> 
> It even feels a bit rushed, but what does destiny care about time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops, time sure does go fast. Sorry ;*

 

After having their little intimate moment on the balcony, the queen and duke had talked about small and funny subjects to lighten the mood. Eli had caught on that the queen was a little prankster and loved to have a good laugh. She was however, not allowed because of the tyranny her husband had put her under. 

 

Nozomi on her part, was delighted to have finally found a genuine friend. Eli was the friend she had always wanted to have. Didn’t fear talking with royalty and didn't hold back when words were needed to be said. The count had turned out to be a ray of sunshine in her gloomy and depressed “sun” castle. 

After about 30 minutes of nice talk and learning about one another, Maki came back with what she had promised to bring. She had of course not needed all that time but thought that the queen needed to spill her gusts a bit. 

 

The 3 of them had stayed outside a bit to enjoy the cold and a few cup of tea the queen had asked for. After the clock had rung midnight, they were all surprised to not have seen the time pass. 

 

All agreed to meet the next day for some breakfast and the queen was the first to excuse herself to her chambers. Not telling her husband of her leave, under Eli’s recommendation who had noticed the king drunk to a point where it was useless to talk. 

 

Eli went to their mansion soon after, not wanting to do anything with the weird ladies and men of the court.

 

That night, 2 people went to bed with brilliant smiles on their faces. Both glad to see one another the next morning. 

———

Eli was up early. 

Although she had come home at 12 and only slept at 1am, the breakfast that she was to have with the queen made her so excited she could not sleep longer. 

 

“Nolween, I need your help to dress up today again please. Do you have any recommendations?” Eli called from up the stairs where she could see the maid doing work in the house. The maid smiled and came up the stairs, happy to see a different Eli.

She advised her to dress in an elegant dark green and white costume with brown boots. As she helped eli dress, she redid the patch bandage from the night before. The wound had already started to heal cleanly. 

 

“ You look quite happy, Count. It is pleasant to see, what are you going to do ?” The young maid asked. 

“ Oh! Do I? I’m going to have breakfast with the Queen and Maki, both of whom are very interesting and pleasant to spend time with.” Eli answered honestly. 

 

A small grimace came through the maid’s face at the mention of the Queen, but Eli pushed it away, thinking that she might not like her majesty. 

Little did she know that the maid was just annoyed to see the count so happy only because of the Queen. She was just jealous you see.

 

Eli now ready and pretty - Handsome-, made her way to the castle, not waiting for Maki who had instructed her to leave earlier. 

 

Once arrived at the West side of the palace, near the kitchens, Eli saw the Chef she had met a few days ago and went to greet her. 

 

“ Good morning Chef Honoka! How are you doing this fine day?” Eli slightly saluted.

“ OH ! Hello Eli! Its good to see you. I heard you’re having breakfast with Nozomi! Its gonna be fun. I prepared a lot of stuff, you’ll see, I’m sure you’ll like it !” She hurried through her words almost impatient but also mostly making Eli understand that she was from a more humble class.

“I am sure I will ! Thank you very much in advance. Well then, I shall see you soon” Eli nodded her head as a goodbye. 

“ See you later, oh and by the way, Tell maki, Tsubasa and I are getting on really good terms and she should call me cousin from now on! hehehe” Honoka said as she stepped foot inside her kitchens again.

 

Funny Eli thought, she wondered how Maki will react to the almost imminent wedding arrangement between the Royal chef and her cousin.

I wonder what this Tsubasa does for a living? Is she also from my century? Eli wondered.

As the count walked her way up the same stairs she had taken the day before, on the more private West section of the palace, a dame came her way and spoke up.

 

“ Good Morning to you Count Eli Sviatoslavich syn Alekseev, the queen is waiting for you in the reception room. I am actually very intrigued as to how you got the queen on your good side in such a short amount of time.” A short woman that looked quite young, dressed in a delicate light pink dress. She was most probably one of the Queen’s close personnel.

“ Good morning to you too dear madam. I am more than honored of the queen’s interest in me. I have a feeling that you are a very important person to the queen. Would it be a bother to ask such a precious young woman like yourself to help me make a good impression at this breakfast ?” Eli bowed while slightly kissing the extended hand of her interlocutor. 

 

A small surprised look followed by pink cheeks ordained the woman’s face. As she looked away, holding her posture in a stiff manner, she answered.

 

“ You are right to assume I am close to the Queen. I am her majesty’s dame d’atour after all. The one and only Duchess Nico de Vere. Now follow me and listen if you want to be acceptable in the presence of the queen.” loathly taking her hand back. 

 

She walked a bit in front of Eli. Not wanting to meet the count’s eyes and very attracting feature. On the way, she barely explained the basics of the castles’ etiquette and led the blond to one of the many doors the western wing. She finally stopped in front of one and signaled the guard guarding it to open it and express their presence to the queen. 

 

The room was dim but the windows still prevailed the beautiful sun starting to shine outside. 

 

As the queen heard the guard’s announcement, she turned around in her chair and in a flick of a second her expression changed and showed her true feeling at that moment. A mere instant until her face went back to her regal royal self. It was hard to catch but Eli, at the moment also feeling excited to see the Queen, saw exactly through it. 

 

“ Oh dear count! Welcome. I hope you are hungry, Chef Honoka has prepared for us a real feasting.” She said still seated. 

Eli had already bowed to the Queen in acknowledgment and felt the Dame d’atour walk towards the Queen.

“ I still don't know why you invited this stranger and that Doctor. You should have just asked Princess Kotori if you had wanted company for today’s breakfas-“ The short woman said, very familiarly to the Queen.

They must be very good friends, Eli had sought on.

The queen stood up, cutting her servant and replied “ Nonsense Nico. Plus you are in no right to judge the Count so easily. Only 1 specific person can judge anyone. Now lets head to the veranda, my guest must be starving.” she smiled while making her way to the door, leading the small group to the breakfast.

 

Eli was honestly starving, however she would not want to admit it to her newly made friend. By the mini interaction the two just had, Eli thought that there was something the queen had not told her about today. 

_Is it an important day today ?_ she wondered. 

 

As the 3 walked, the dame d’atour mumbled something in the queen’s ear. The latter reacted with a smile and answered something like “ I know, I received an apology letter earlier this morning.”

They finally reached the veranda after a five minute walk in the castle. All the while, the blond had remained silent, absorbing the beauty of the palace that passed before her eyes.

The queen sat at the veranda’s table filled with enough food for 15 people. The place well lit and intricately painted in summer colors. It somehow looked like Princess Kotori’s veranda but smaller.

 

“ Nico, would you be a darling and leave us alone for breakfast, I am sure the count and I will have plenty enough food and drinks.” The queen requested, hinting to get everyone that was in the veranda to leave apart for herself and the blond. 

 

It had seemed to surprise the Queen’s attendant. This gesture was very rare for royalty, even more for the queen. Nonetheless, she obeyed and ordered for the guards, maids and other attendants to leave the “small veranda”. 

 

As they were finally alone, the queen moved seats to the one closest to the blond. She leaned on the armrest and candidly said: “I am so happy to have you for breakfast. Our talk from last night had been so very interesting I could not wait to continue it this morning.” 

In all honesty the Queen was very surprised by her own behavior towards the count. Had he not replied as fast as she stated her enjoyment of his presence, she would have felt very embarrassed. 

“ I am so glad myself, your majesty. Its really an honor for me to be by your side this morning. In addition, I was also impatient for today’s breakfast since you seem to be a very interesting person to converse to.” Eli didn't feel herself also leaning on her own armchair. 

 

“ What did I tell you about calling me by my title!” The queen interjected. 

“ Oh right, although I admit it is not going to be easy to so casually talk to you like this, I am sorry, Nozomi. You will have to do the same with me too then.” Eli conceded smiling at the speed of this event.

 

Their meeting had only brought them together yesterday and that time in the bosquet but the two had already created a strong bond.

As they slowly ate their breakfast and talked about anything, the couple had no sense of time in their organism anymore. It was like time had stopped for a gentle moment.

 

The queen had not enjoyed herself so much in ages. The man sitting right next to her, whom was getting closer by the second, had been one of the most educated and well brought up man she had met in Versailles. They had started to talk about the Russian’s travels and his involvement at the Japanese Empirial family. 

 

Eli remembering her history lessons properly, knew that only a couple of people could enter Japan at that time, not even mentioning the ones that could meet the Emperor and his family. She made an entertaining story while still keeping it within the believing line.

“ I saw this little child in the raging sea and saw her struggle. As she was on the verge of drowning, I jumped into the dark waters and swam the fasted I could to save her. It was not before 10 minutes of intense swimming that I finally got the child back to the safety of the shore. But As we arrived on shore, 30 samurais held their katanas to my throat and were about to ” Eli joyfully explained and described her story, getting lost into it. 

She got up to fully act the story, playing slightly with the very entertained Queen. She would stand behind the queen and put her hand on one of the royal shoulder and look “into the distance” with the other to afterward loudly say :” Oh! Captain, it is the princess don’t charge!”

 

Unbeknownst to the two of them, the small touches that Eli would make at times between the two, caused both of their hearts to pound faster and their bodies too unconsciously seek one another.

 

It was like an adolescent summer crush. Cute and innocent, ignorant in the best way possible. 

 

The 2 continued talking until 10 in the morning and were stopped by Madam de Vere. 

“ Nozomi, service is going to start in 15 minutes and you know what day it is today.” She looked slightly annoyed by their lively interactions, however it was a sort of sadness that Eli felt in her voice that came rushing to the Russian. 

“ Very well, Thank you Nico, I will arrive on time, you may leave us for now.” The queen answered with a sad smile.

 

Was she, just as sad as Eli was to have to part ways? the blond wondered. 

 

“ You have duties you need to attend to, therefore I will leave you when you wish me to.” Eli said. She had formulated this phrase in a half begging half authoritative way. In a sense that she did not want to leave the Queen ’s side yet.

“ Oh, Eli, I will not ever throw you out. I have a mass to go to, it is actually a special day today. How about this, if you have nothing to attend to today, you could stay at the palace and participate at the mass with me. We would be able to do other things later today, it turns out my day was cleared out of any visits.” The Queen suggested. 

 

The church and the blond, since the series of accidents, have not been in the best of terms. If Eli had to be honest, she actually hated the church and God for taking her family away. However, the thought of being able to stay longer with the monarch relieved her uneasiness a bit. 

 

“ Your highness, I would not want to bother you in the least. Especially if it happens to be an important day today, perhaps you should be celebrating this mass with someone you love or of closer relations to you. Like your husband the king or Madam de Vere.” Eli tried to gently refuse.

 

The Queen instantly noticed the change in tones from happy to uneasy. 

 

“ Nico, could you wait for us outside please, I still have some business with the Count.” She ordered in a queenly manner. 

 

As the dame d’atour complied knowing full well her place, the door closed and the monarch instantly took the blond’s hands in hers. Not noticing how close their bodies had gotten, almost hugging one another. The Queen looked directly up into baby blue ones and simply said: “ I can feel you have a complicated relationship with God, please tell me more about that weight that is not letting you love him like you should.” 

 

The blond did not understand how the queen could so easily read her. She was slightly taken aback by the last part of the sentence. What did the queen mean about _love him like she should_?As she knows the queen will see throughher mascaraed, she went straight to the point. 

 

“ Your majesty, That God of yours and I have nothing in common and are best not to be associated with. Whatever he was supposed to do for me, he never did and the only time I asked for his help he denied it and laughed it off. Mocking me while taking everything I hold dear from me.  Do understand that I just want nothing to do with him before he takes someone else.”   Eli could not have been more clear. Her tone, showing that of disgust and anger. The queen was greatly surprised by such a turn in character, not that she didn't expect it to show at some point. Although taken aback slightly, the monarch still proceeded as though nothing had changed.

 

“ My dear Count, I understand that it must have been horribly hard for you in your past. Without pushing you into agreeing, I just want to let you know that although the pain never really goes away, the heart heals in time. If you are willing to try and heal your heart, I hope you can trust in me to help you through this recovery road.” The queen had stepped into thin waters. Her knowing this, she had changed from Queen to Friend in an instant. 

 

Their hands now interlocked into each others, the queen was mere few inches from the Count’s face. Their breath touching and their heads like a couple’s about to kiss. 

 

If the two had not taken ages to decide themselves and dip into that kiss, the door would not have had opened and interrupted them. 

 

Nico, again, had entered in the mist of this small intimate moment. Her eyes a mix between hatred and jealousy.

Eli not wanting to cause any more trouble, let go of the queen’s hands, stepped back and bowed to both of the ladies. 

 

“ It seems my stay has been too prolonged and that I am not wanted anymore, if her majesty will allow it, I will take my leave.” Eli bowed deeply, almost in a mocking way.

 

Nico who had sensed the slight mock, walked right towards Eli, hand raised and ready to shout: 

“ How dare you mock hermajes-“ She called out, almost ready to strike her blow. 

 

The Queen though, had seen it coming, grabbed her dame d’atour’shand midair and cut her offwith one of the most authoritative voice Eli had ever heard in her life. 

 

“ Dame d’atour, it is none of your business to interfere with the count and I. It is even less of your position to be able to call for punishment. You are to take this day off and not return tomorrow until you properly reflect on the actions you were about to make. I also want you to ask forgiveness to the count for your impertinence” 

 

The Siberian wind had entered the room, froze everything on its way and showed the 3 people who was really in charge in this country. 

It had almost been terrifying, if Eli had not been on good terms with the Queen, she would have been extremely scared for her life in Versailles.

 

“ I humbly apologize for my impudent actions, I shall never raise hand or misjudge your position in the future. Please do understand my position and accept my low ranked apologies.” Nico was knee on the floor, hand to the heart and head dipped low. 

 

Her voice had chocked the count the most, it was perfectly toned. The whole statement was emphasized at times to make the listener feel superior. This was a perfect recording and the dame d’atour was used to this speech. 

 

“ I humbly accept your apologies and do not hold any remorse against you. I am sorry I may have offended you in any way, but know that it was not wanted.” Eli had gone to Nico and took her hand that was on her heart into her own. She had lifted the lady from the floor and had talked right into her eyes. 

 

No one had ever done such a thing. Not even the queen herself to her own friend. 

 

The queen and her servant were very surprised. That is exactly when Nico felt that this man, was going to change something in this sexist Palace. 

She nodded her head in understanding and agreed to the truce. She made her way back to the door and excused herself for the day.

 

The queen had never been so mesmerized by the events that had just played out before. This time she definitely wanted to know more about the count. More than before, more especially because she felt a flame light up in her that had long been extinguished.

 

“ Count Eli, you are to come celebrate this mass with me. I do not expect you to pray, I just want your presence at the church.” The queen ordered as she herself walked to the door. 

“ As you wish your majesty.” Eli replied.

 

* * *

 

The church had not been what Eli had had expected.

She had expected a gigantesque building, incrusted with jewels and ordained by gold. What was in front of her was a small, very small, chapel with no great detail. It was remarkably dark and only contained 3 windows in front of the altar. 

The virgin Mary with the holy child was the main centerpiece. The windows were the only beautiful thing in this chapel. Delicately hand-crafted, it had engraved _For her majesty the queen of the Frank, May she bring us peace in time of discord._

The signed artisan was a feather symbol, a certain Tsubasa. 

 

As the ceremony started, Eli was surprised to see only 4 people attending. The priest, one service boy, the Queen and herself.  

 

The mass was to commemorate the Queen’s parents. They had been the old king and queen of the Frank empire. However on a terrible day, a fire broke out and killed both of them. Leaving the current Queen orphaned at the young age of 12. 

“ May the souls of the deceased stay close to god and help us mortals achieve good deeds so that we may reunite with them into the heavens above with the creator almighty.” The priest said.

 

Eli was not listening, however, words and sentences sometimes caught her attention. 

“ To all on this earth that don’t understand your love, Ô Lord, may they find peace within themselves to see your true light and intention. We pray for their lost souls to be redirected into the right path. A path with a heaven, a god, and an eternity.We pray for them to understand that death is not the end but a beginning. A second birth, that leads to the true life. The one after the mortal one, without malice and devil to disturb god’s creations. Let them understand that the ones they lost, they will find again when time runs out on this earth. Amen”

 

Eli had been entranced. Why did it feel like the priest had taken all the remorse she had against that God and called a solution, prayer, for her to stop tormenting herself. 

 

The tears on her cheeks falling onto the wooden bench was not the what got her to get back from her trance. A gentle hand and a handkerchief delicately drying her tears was the wake up call. 

 

Instead of rejecting the queen’s help, Eli decided to let down her iron curtain and show her true colors. 

While the priest sung his way into the mass with the backing voice of his service boy, Eli forgetting her rank, the setting they were in and completely the era, embraced the queen in a tight hug. 

 

One that was of relief, grief and many other feelings. The queen reciprocated the hug in an instant, felling it to be completely normal. 

It had, however, been the first time a crying man had hugged her for reassurance. It brought strong memory of her parents confronting each other during hard times. 

 

She too felt the tears fall and let herself feel the comfort of the strong man in her arms.

 

The mass had been ended since a few moments, but the interlocked couple hadn't moved from their places. 

Although they had started their embrace standing, the two never got tired of the position and stayed put, greatly enjoying the moment. 

 

The priest, knowing best, blessed the two to find happiness and dismissed the mass including the service boy. Warning him to not tell anyone of what he had just witnessed.

 

When the two finally leg go of each other, not a soul was in sight. 

Eli took the opportunity to thank the monarch for her sympathy.

“Thank you nozomi, Since I arrived here I haven't been able to feel completely at ease, And to be perfectly honest with you, this has been the first time in many years I have stepped inside a church. Although I am far from believing, I did enjoy today, so thanks again.” She talked like the 21th century girl she was. No forced etiquette speech, no “deeper” voice, no bow no anything. Just the simple russian girl that had lost her family in a series of unfortunate events. 

That was the true Eli. 

 

“ Eli, thank you for helping me remember the good memories I should think of rather than the death itself. You have opened my eyes in a few ways.” She declared. 

The mass had taken longer than expected and lunch had been ready for a long time. This time Eli truly felt like she should go back to rest from the emotional crash she had just experienced.

 

“ Nozomi, I need to rest after this _small_ crying session but I would really love to spend more time with you later in the afternoon. Would you be interested in spending time with me for afternoon tea or something?” Eli, still in her 21st century character, felt like this question was very similar to the one she had asked to Tomoyo for the summer vacations. She was excited and wanted nothing more than to see the lady in front of her. 

“ I would be delighted to, Eli”. The both smiled with hands still intertwined. Unknown to them, this episode had just created the biggest controversy of this alternate universe’s history as they had been watched by another. A somber individual, that was just as important in this change of history as the both of them were. 

 

But just who was it? 


	9. Truth reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is part character building part different point of views of one day.  
> You'll see Nico and Maki intimate but also the Queen and your favorite boi ELi ( gurl lol) in action  
> The start of something big is happening. 
> 
> The peak of the story is approaching if I would say so myself. 
> 
> Enjoy this chapter ( latttteeeee)  
> See you later darlings.

 

Eli returned home fast and as soon as she arrived she ran to her chambers, avoiding the people of the house. Once in her room, she threw herself onto her bed and just laid there to calm down. 

 

Just now, the memories of the actions that happened in the chapel came rushing back to her. 

“How embarrassing” She blushed a deep red. She had never let herself be so intimate with someone she barely knew before. How refreshing though. George was like a father to her and he could calm her in an instant but the Queen, Nozomi, had given her a different kind of peace that no one had ever made her feel.Eli blushed again, a more pink coloring her cheeks.

 

The blonde merely pushed those thoughts aside and changed clothes. Before going for a much needed nap,the crying had drained her and she really needed to sleep, Eli left a note under her door into the corridor for the maids to wake her up in about an hour. 

* * *

Rin saw Maki up early this morning. It was merely 6 in the morning and the Doctor was already up and ready to go somewhere.

 

“Hi maki, where are you going this early in the morning?” She asked stopping the doctor from leaving. 

“ Oh hello rin, I’m going to the Castle to see her majesty and tell her I wont be coming for breakfast” She answered, not looking straight into Rin’s eyes. She was hiding something.

“That’s why you’re so nicely dressed. Let me guess you’re actually going to see the Duchess aren't’ you ?” Rin smirked knowing perfectly what was going to happen.

 

Maki did not even answer, blushing as she left for the castle. Answering the question with her silence. 

 

* * *

“What took you so long? You said you would be here by 6:15, it’s already 6:45, you’re incorrigible” A certain duchess said, her arms crossed and a tone that was reprimanding but a face that said I missed you. 

“ It’s not my fault I’m late, _your highness_ asks to meet so early in the morning.” Maki answered with the same tone, her body actions also betraying the “ I’m mad at you” tone they were exchanging, she got a huge bouquet of flowers from behind her back and gave it gently to the woman right in front of her.

 

“ Here these are for you, I know you like lilies”. Their hands touched and their faces morphed into those of pure lovers.

“ Thank you my dear, you always surprise me in the best way. Shall we walk a bit, I don’t really like this corner, it’s too dark.” The Duchess de Vere said as she took the arm of her lover, guiding the both of them into another place more secretive.

Maki agreed directly, really happy to get away from this habitual spot they always met at. It was in between two doors of some forgotten cabin, a little away from the castle. 

 

The two walked in silence at first and then reached their secret passage where only trees and animals could observe them from. At that distance no one would notice their presence and would not ask about their relationship. The two then started to recount each of their days and what their future schedule were going to look like. 

At the end of their hidden road, was an opening onto a small abandoned glade. As the sun settled in its nest high up in the sky, the two sat down in their usual spot and enjoyed the early morning in each other’s presence.

 

None of them knew why they started to hide their relationship and why they were so violent towards each other in front of company. At first, it had been merely admiration and respect but it slowly turned into unrequited love and the two would soon not be able to get apart from the other. Nico was usually teasedby the queen for this funny set of event and by the fact that their relationship was more of a  _Je t'aime moi non plus_  type rather than a normal relationship. 

 

What did cause problem in their relationship was the reveal of Maki’s real identity. Nico had been so surprised and betrayed that she almost told the king of the circumstances. These actions implied that Nico almost delivered her lover to the wolves. A death by guillotine. 

 

The Queen had noticed and had been told by the doctor of her true nature. As the royal saw how much the two loved each other, she ordered her dame d’atour to never say anything about Maki’s real identity to anyone in punishment of death. Although she had threatened her of a potential death, it was merely to keep the two together as they were meant to be in love in this loveless world. 

The two finally expressed their real feelings and agreed to never be seen with one another in public since then. A potential protection for their much needed and deserved love affair.

 

“ Nico my love, I think it would be a fitter choice if I were not to join her majesty and the count for breakfast later today. I really do think he can change her for the better, and I am not speculating this only because we really need him but because I saw how the two of them interact. The Queen hasn't been like this since Charles started to do his … unorthodox affairs” Maki confessed, fiddling with Nico’s hand gently. 

“ I understand your assumption, I did notice a change in behavior in our queen's habitude. In addition, the queen has unconsciously been talking about him. However something is troubling me about him, I would not be able to put my finger onto it still my soupçons are usually right.” Nico admitted

 

Maki knew exactly what it was, the fact the the certain count was more of a countess and actually from the 21 st century.  As she felt obliged not to lie to her lover, Maki came up with a white lie that resembled the current reality.

“ Eli has lived essentially as if he were from a different century, he sometimes has no manners whatsoever however that did not stop him from being a good person. He was not raised the same way people from this empire were. He is a smart man, almost way too advanced for these times.”

Nico seemed to understand and let the conversation drift into another one, related to their relationship. She still kept in mind that this count was an outsider and that he could potentially hurt her dearest friend the queen.

 

The sun was now telling that it was time to leave and separate for the day once again. Therefor they both slowly started to get back to the castle. Before they arrived beyond the hidden passage onto the castle’s open gardens, Maki delayed Nico's walk by grasping her hand. Just then, she pulled her back into the hidden. 

She turned her around and kissed her with all the love she could muster. It was gentle yet still full of meaning. A goodbye that said, she wanted nothing more than to stay with her lover for hours if not days long. 

 

“ I will see you tomorrow morning my love, I hope you have a beautiful day. Don’t forget me during the time that separates us.” She winked at Nico, remembering the inside joke they had between one another. 

 

Nico one day had thought that Maki had forgotten her as the two had been separated for a little and that the doctor would have gone for another lover than her. A long story although with lots of hardships ends up in the most romantic and ideal way. 

As Maki left the scenes happy of the time the lovers had just spent together, Nico on the other hand was immobile, shocked in place. Maki had rarely if ever piloted their relation's physical contact.  Needless to say, the duchess stayed hidden for a while longer in hope for her face to calm down a bit and regain its original color.

After a few minutes, she herself made her way back to the castle to attend to her duties and prepare the queen for her day. Unfortunately she met _the_ person she least wanted to meet in the entire universe.

The king’s one and only right hand: The prince Leon de Picardie. A true pest the duchess could not bear in the least. He was the sneakiest, most pretentious, attention-seeking gobermouch Nico had ever met.

 

His true intentions were simple, rather than getting power he wanted recognition, and most importantly that of the king. He was jealous of the queen for her position in regards to the king and the court and would _destroy_ anyone that he suspected of trying to take the King away from him. Although some my think it was unrequited love, Nico thought it was more of a best friend and older brotherly love he never had in his childhood. 

You see, the said prince has 9 brothers and sisters, 3 brothers and 6 sisters to be exact. All older than him by at least 8 years. The little prince only had his older sister, the youngest of the others, left in the house. 

Their relation so connected it resembled that of a mother and son. What caused the prince to act like he did at his present age though was the fact that she was preparing to take holy orders for a life long devotion to god. However; the girl turned her back from her family and ran away with an unknown man, never returning. The family was so distort, fights became common at the family table and little Leon was forgotten and left aside with his cousin the current king who actually brought him peace, love and attention.

 

“ Well hello Duchess de Vere, what are you doing so early in the morning in the gardens? Being a cumberworld as ever? Are you ever useful in this place?.” His eyes and voice full of malice and mockery. To say the two detested each other would be too little of an explanation for their relation. 

“ Good day Prince Leon, Did you sleep outside again? The king got tired of you in bed perhaps? “ This conversation was going nowhere and the both of them knew it, therefor Nico stop it short, unfortunately making a mistake to escape the truant.

“ I have to prepare the day for the Queen and her new friend the Count Eli Sviatoslavich syn Alekseev. She seems to really be enjoying his company and I am sure you will keep on seeing the count in the future. Good day Sir.” She said as she left almost not looking at his face.

 

Too late, the duchess had missed his expression. As she left too early, she could not have seen the malicious smirk spread across his face. A plan in mind he left the clean gardens to the king’s chambers.

 

* * *

The clock marked 14:35 in the afternoon and Nolween went up the stairs to wake up her “mistress”. She arrived at the door, a silent creak resonated by the opening of the door, a bundle on the bedresting soundly, breathing slowly. She walked further into the room and once in front of the bed, she stopped. 

Stopped and admired the sleeping beauty. She halted herself amidst of her wonder and decided to wake her instead.

“Count, You should wake up if you want to arrive on time to your meeting.” Nolween gently shook the person laying in bed.

Eli slowly regained consciousness and understood her surroundings once more. She was still in the 18 th century _Franc Empire_.She was still 19 years old and her family was still no where to be found, lost in the oblivion of death. People were still jerks, but some weren't especially one person. 

 

The Queen had been so welcoming and open to the Russian it made her regain faith in the world. Not to mention, all the other people she has met here in this weird Empire. So many had proven to be sweet and helpful. The blonde had not felt so at home in…Well since she left George’s house to go to University. 

This was a true surprise to her. The fact that she was learning so many things and that she may be enjoying herself rather than dreading the end. Although her main goal is to return to her times, this whole adventure has proven to be full of passion, friendship, hatred, but most importantly, love. Eli was not going to admit it yet, but the Queen had had her effects and that was the whole problem.

The problem was that Eli still cared for Tomoyo the same way she did before she had arrived in this new world. Nevertheless, she was also feeling these strange feelings towards the Queen and its resembled those she felt for Tomoyo.

As Eli took her time to wake up with deep thoughts, Nolween did not seem to really understand what was happening in her head and decided to gently pop the other person’s thinking bubble. 

“ Are you doing alright, mistress? You have slept for about 2 hours, I took the liberty of waking you a little earlier than your desired time to ask you if you would prefer to keep on sleeping. You have had a long night and woke up very early” The servant politely helped the blonde up from her bed, giving the other a glass of fresh water. 

 

The weather had had started to be really hot in Versailles and without air conditioner or fans, one could easily get a heat stroke from the heat. 

“Thank you Nolween, you did well to wake me up earlier than I requested. Now, could you please help me into another costume. I think the other is quite dirty.” Eli requested walking towards the previous costume she had worn that very morning.

 

On her way back from the castle, the poor child was so distraught from her emotions she had not been looking where she was going. A puddle of water from the overflowing fountain. Mud and all. 

 

Poor Nolween, she’s going to kill me for the stains. Eli thought.

“ No need to worry, The stains will go away. If you prefer you could wear dark colors. A royal Purple vest and dark green pants would possibly make it better. Fear not the fabric is light so it should be breathable for the weather” Nolween replied without even being asked. It was like she had read Eli’s mind in an instant.

Strange but good surprise. She must really know her job.

 

After Eli was done with her costume, she left for the stables to get a horse and go to the bosquet. She thought it could be a good idea to relax a little bit before going back to the castle.

Luckily for her, it turned out that she would not need to go to the castle after all. As she trotted to her destination, one person was seating by a tree in the middle of the bosquet.

“ I had the belief we were supposed to meet by the castle” Eli asked still on top of her white horse.

“ I had a feeling I would see you in a more private place, away from the eyes and ears of the castle. Come sit with me.” The Queen simply smiled up and invited the count to sit in the refreshing bosquet. 

 

The two started their “ meeting” in a light conversation while greatly enjoying each other’s presence. 

 

* * *

Prince Leon was bored. He went to the king to announce the juicy gossip he had just heard from the Duchess. However, the former was not as nearly interested in the news as the prince would have thought. The truth was the King was too in a meeting.

Involving a bed, a mistress and bare-skinned activity to put it nicely. 

Therefore Leon left, sad not to be the center of attention. As he looked around, the tall prince found things to do. He looked around the castle, ate breakfast from the kitchen, played with one of the king’s dog, but most importantly found anybody to possibly gossip to and about. 

 

When he was about to talk about the Queen’s “affair” once more, the bells of the church rang and called for daily mass. The maid he had blocked between two doors to talk to, escaped with the excuse of attending mass and preparing lunch for the royals. 

 

Once again, the tall prince was alone and blasé. Therefore, since he dislike to attend mass with the populace or just plenty of people, he decided to go to a very small chapel he actually liked for its simplicity and discretion. 

A chapel so small that even priests didn't go there. Since he took the long way there, he arrived “late” to church, even though he was just going to go for a prayer. 

 

What surprised him the most was not that it was occupied but that the only two subjects of his conversations were right in front of him attending a secret mass. 

He decided to observe from far in the shadows. By the closure of the mass, the count started to cry. Not only did the queen try to comfort him, she took him in her arms. A hug that was way too close to be friendship, and especially unusual for the Queen that was habitually not tactile at all. She never touched her husband that way. The hug was gentle and suggested so much more than simple reassuring. The prince was shocked to say the least.

Something was going on. The queen was reacting in a way no one has seen her act. The count felt betrayed at first, thinking of the king and his wife being infidel. 

Although no one would ever admit that the King was a fervent adherent of extramarital relations, the queen was suppose to be the king’s play thing and _she_ was supposed to be the loyal one. It was common sense, therefore when seeing her, the prince was furious. 

 

He was furious of the audacity the count had when tricking the queen into those unholy tricks. The count was stealing the queen. 

Before the prince could react and say something about their not-so-secretive "adventure"; which was exaggerated, a voice woke him up.

“ Hey! This could be your opportunity to be in Charles’ favor. Once the queen gone, he will be so proud that you’ll always be with him and he’ll reward you! Think smartly and make it so that the King himself gets rid of the Queen !” A horribly chilled voice said. In ancient times, it was said that your consciousness could be manipulated by the God or the devil. 

 When in times of fury, the person would be manipulated by non other than the devil and at this very moment Leon was blinded by him.

 

* * *

Leon knew that the king sometimes took his lunch in company of two or three _favorites_ , prostitutes if you would, in one of the unknown dinner halls of the castle.

Today was the case. 

 

On his way, he prepped himself for the talk that would change his future in regards to the king’s affection. As he arrived to a medium-sized double door, he asked the guards to announce him and went inside.

The habitual scene of a very handsome man surrounded by beautiful women with very questionable manners comes into act. The king, sitting in the middle of the table, touching women in sinful manners and their reaction lead to thinking of an harem.

 

When the king heard the announcement he looked at his cousin and called out. “ My dear cousin Leon, although I am glad to see you yet again, what is the news that you bring to me that comes disturb my lunch?” 

The king enjoyed the company of his cousin greatly, he especially liked all the gossip he received from him to better punish those who criticized his highness. 

“ My King, it is of great importance that I speak to you in private about the Queen, your wife. I bring news of her surroundings.” he explained simply. A code known between the two as potential adultery.

“ Leave me and the prince Leon alone, come back in 35 minutes for the after lunch massage.” The king ordered the women and the guards that were inside the dinner hall.

 

When they all left, the king stood and went to look at the grand french windows. He turned around, faced the prince, his eyes previously playful and naughty changed to those full of hate, his voice deep with disgust. “ Tell me everything, and who is the bastard?”

One thing to know is that the king is not one to lose a woman, even less his own wife. Even though he despised her, no woman could ever be allowed to betray him with another man.

His jealousy was his greatest vice.

 

Familiar with all of the king’s qualities and vices, he went on to recount his witnessing. Adding wrong and unnecessary details that enraged the king after each and every words. 

By the end, the King took anything he could find at hand to throw at the wall and destroy out of fury. He was not going to let this go without a punishment and he was going to make sure the queen would understand it.

“ Where is that whore now ?” He shouted, head red and veins about to explode. 

 

“ She will be meeting with the count later this afternoon, either in the castle or one of the bosquet” Leon answered, a malicious smile at the corner of his mouth. 

* * *

 

The sun had moved in the sky indicating mid to late afternoon and the soft breeze caressing Eli cheeks told her that the temperature was perfect that day. As she looked at the person sitting next to her, she smiled. 

 This feeling of solitude completely gone was replaced by one of great satisfaction and another that hurt her heart a little in the most pleasuring way. 

 

The two had been talking for about 3 hours and were still sitting together behind a tree. The queen had gotten so abnormally comfortable that she lied down on the grass like the first time they had met. Eyes closed ready to fall asleep in the company of the sweetest man she had ever met. Although this scene would feel rushed by outside eyes, the two ,albeit very comfortable, did not feel that way as they were still in the wide corridor between platonic and romantic infatuation.

Eli hummed a small melody that sounded very sentimental to the queen. She opened her eyes, sleepy and blinded by the light, she put a hand on her forehead to regain sight.

The Russian saw this and automatically moved so that her body, that was now dangerously leaning on top of the Queen, could protect the latter with her shadow. 

 

“ I greatly enjoy your singing, it almost sounds feminine” The queen looked up at the man on top of her, taking off her hand from her forehead.

 

This situation was strange. Why was this so fast? What should I do? Eli asked herself, completely new at this. 

“ Thank you Nozomi… I greatly enjoy your company” Eli did not really understand why, but the Queen’s face was getting closer by the second. 

 

Although the sun had been blocked out by Eli’s shadow, Nozomi’s eyes were closing even more and her vision directed to a pair of lips. Ocean blue eyes were also looking at her lips and sometimes up to her own teal eyes. 

 

A hand on her jacket directed Eli's body on top closer to the one under. The two were now inches apart, head tilted to opposite sides, and eyes closed. Their hearts beating hard in their heads and breaths on each others’ lips.

 

An inch closer and they would kis… not. 

“ NOZoMi!!” A scared voiced called from the entry of the small park. “ NoZoMI! IT’S URgENt!” It almost cried. 

 

The both shot up from their positions to look for the voice but the queen knew exactly who it was ; the Duchess de Vere.

They stood up fast and saw the small dame d’atour running towards them. Breathless and sweating in her beautiful dress, she barely said” The King— is Mad - breaking things- searching for you.” 

 

Nozomi knowing her husband too well understood the state he was in at the moment. The reasons would vary but today she had a hunch of what might have caused his fury. A feeling of guilt clouding those of pleasure she had the felt with the Russian count. As she was about to ask to make sure, Eli stopped her and beat her to it.

“ Calm down Duchess, take a breath and explain what the situation is” It was a calming voice with a bit of authority to make sure the smaller woman would slow down. 

 

The small woman that was breathless and desperately searching for air abruptly understood who talked to her. In a second, it was as if the wind had given her new lungs as she aggressively got closer to the Count and shouted mad with furor. " **YOU!** " she pointed. " I KNEW YOU WOULD BRING TRAGEDY IN THIS PALACE." " **YOU** are the reason all of this is happening!" She shoved the count back, now getting physical. Although irregular for 18th century woman, Nico felt attacked to the core by having her best friend in great trouble because of a selfish man. 

“ The king heard from that bastard of a Prince Leon of your _relationship_ and is now sending guards to find you both and punish you. It is bad, nozomi. It is way worse than after you lost the baby” She spitted disgust as she explained the reason.

 

Both the queen and the duchess, round eyed from shock, felt the fear reaching to them.

 " What have I done? I knew happiness would never be a part of my life" The Queen embraced her arms as she whispered to herself, although loud enough for everyone to hear. 

Eli too was distressed. She was not stupid, what they could eventually have done if not already, would be considered adultery. She was the reason for this controversy. What could she do to help? At 19 years old, what should one do? 

 

“ This is my fault your majesty, please let me help in any way possible.” Eli tried but was instantly stopped by her majesty.

“ **NO!** _**You**_ are to do nothing more. You already have done enough. Although we cannot blame only you for this, I too made the mistake of thinking I could play around. A sweet young man coming to court you, how refreshing right? I should have known these play things could only be reserved for the king" The queen immediately changed tone and gesture.  A more malicious pitch that almost sounded like Eli had just been a potential puppet for the Queen to play with.   

She stood straight, head high with commending eyes. At this moment she looked exactly like the King.  

“Count Eli Sviatoslavich syn Alekseev, you are to return to your home country and not ever come back in the grounds of the Royal capital ever again. I will face my husband for the mistakes I have made.” She ordered as she walked with determination and grace towards the castle.

“ But, Nozomi,  what an hypocrite he is ! He might hurt you from what I understood. How can you let him win like this! Why?“

 The queen turned around walked up to Eli, stopped in front of the count and smiled. Shocking the world with her next gesture she slapped the Blond with all the force she could muster and said aloud. " You are to recognize Royalty and call them by their rank when around them. I will not allow a low ranked male prostitute of a count to talk to me in such matters. Nico make she he makes his way out the country by tomorrow afternoon." 

 

The two others completely shocked, Eli with a huge red mark on he cheeks facing the way she was slapped and the duchess with the biggest confusion she had ever worn on her face, did not follow the queen. 

Missing the latter's distort face, full of tears.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading until the end!! Hope you enjoyed it! Don't hesitate to leave a comment as it helps. 
> 
> I'll do my best and try to update every 2 weeks or so
> 
> Have a great day lovelies
> 
> ***


End file.
